


Nine Months to Life

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Minutes That Are Years, Years That Are Minutes [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Compliant with the end of TSS, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Eggsy Unwin as Guinevere, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Harry comes back, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, M/M, Mating, Merlin is Arthur, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Non-complaint to TGC, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Past Merlin/Harry sexual relations, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Saved the world? CheckBecome a Kingsman? CheckHave hot 'Oh Shit We Saved The World Sex' with a good-looking Scotsman? CheckBecome Pregnant? Check -- Wait...that wasn't in the plan.Eggsy saved the world and now it's time for everything to go back to normal. Except. His new normal involves another life growing inside of him. And now he has to figure out how to tell Merlin about it, but he's sure the Scotsman wouldn't want anything to do with an omega or a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, readers! I'm back with a new story. Had this one at the back of my head for a bit. Updates will most likely be once a week but could be more often depending on life and inspiration.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And all feedback is welcome <3.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo.

Hearing the buzzing on his phone go off Eggsy reached over and silenced it. He had already been awake. Just lying there staring at the ceiling hoping and praying he felt better.

Another wave of nausea hit him and before he could think Eggsy was up and hovering over the toilet. He wasn’t even sure how he still had anything left to throw up. But his stomach nonetheless rid him of anything he had in there.

Sitting back against his heels he brought the back of his hand across his mouth. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to go on this mission come Friday. No matter what he tried Eggsy got sick several times a day. And he tried everything from stomach relievers to over the counter anti-nausea meds. Nothing worked.

Eggsy was chalking it up to be a bug he might have caught on his last mission in Cuba. Except it was over 2 weeks now and he couldn’t keep pushing it off as a stomach virus.

Hoisting himself up Eggsy washed his mouth out and set about to get ready for the day. He made sure to use his scent blockers as he didn’t like all the alphas at Kingsman trying to woo the only omega.

JB sat at his feet while he buttoned his Kingsman suit jacket. Making sure to smooth out his hair and place his glasses on Eggsy left the room.

Letting JB out to do his business in the fenced in yard Eggsy filled his bowl with kibble while watching from the kitchen window. He gave the pug a few pets before locking up and taking a cab to the shop.

*

As he walked into the room, “Galahad.” Merlin greeted him -- No not Merlin. Arthur.

“Arthur. Good morning,” He said cheerfully and took his respective seat across from Roxy. Percival seated next to her. Eggsy looked around to see the rest of the holographic agents in their spots.

Mordred stood where Merlin used to. Taking up the mantel while Merlin was Arthur. The man stood with a ramrod straight spine his blue eyes piercing.

Eggsy tried to listen in on the information Mordred was giving them on Lancelot's latest mission, but his stomach bubbled and gurgled. A bead of sweat forming above his brow. Gritting his teeth Eggsy forced the bile down until they were finished.

He made a mental note to see medical as soon as Arthur dismissed him. He couldn’t go on a mission this ill. And Eggsy wanted to be certain he hadn’t contracted something serious that he could give to the rest of the staff.

Eggsy was thankful when Mordred exited and the rest of the table disappeared except who was present, “I trust ye have some mission paperwork to finish Galahad. Lancelot and Percival ready yerselves for the next assignment. Dismissed,” Merlin said formally.

Nodding his head Eggsy headed straight for the loo and then medical.

*

“I’m sorry?” He asked for the fifth time.

Hanover was standing in front of him wearing his usual ‘Don’t give me bullshit Galahad’ face, “I’ve said it four times already. Do I need to spell it out for you, Galahad?”

Scrunching his face at the betas tone Eggsy tried to think long and hard how this was possible, “You sure?”

“The three pregnancy tests and blood work are proof enough. You’re pregnant. I even had them run the blood work twice.”

How the fuck did he let this happen.

When he didn’t say anything Hanover’s expression softened fractionally, “We can do an ultrasound. If you’d like. Show you this isn’t some kind of joke that I would not ever joke about.” He left and came back in with a portable machine.

Lying back on the bed Eggsy unbuttoned his suit and shirt exposing the tight muscles beneath it. Muscles he was sure to lose soon.

He clocked Hanover’s every move as he placed gel and a wand to his abdomen. Not looking at the screen he heard an intake of breath and looked up.

“There,” Hanover said pointing to a little kidney bean shaped blob on the screen.

Tilting his head to the side Eggsy felt a small smile on his lips, “That’s a baby?”

“It is. You look to be about 8 weeks. That means no more active duty for you,” Hanover said and without question printed a few pictures of his little bean.

“Right,” Eggsy said dazed wiping off the gel. His hand lingered over his stomach. A baby. He was going to be a dad.

“If you need a moment feel free to stay. But you can leave whenever you’d like. I assume you’d like to tell Arthur yourself?”

Nodding his head Eggsy heard the door open and close.

He startled when Hanover walked back in, “Here. Prenatal vitamins. Take one once a day. And these are for nausea. Take one as needed every 8 hours.”

Eggsy grabbed the two pill bottles and furrowed his brow, “Does it go away?” He sounded hopeful.

”Every pregnancy is different. It might it might not,” Hanover lifted a shoulder and dropped it in a shrug. “Let me know if you need anything. I want to see you back here in a month.” He gave him a pointed glance and left.

He sagged against the bed and sighed. Eggsy kept his hand over his tummy and rubbed it. He wasn’t sure whether to be excited or nervous. Maybe it was a little of both, but one thing Eggsy was sure of was that he’d keep his little bean.

Pursing his lips Eggsy tried to wrap his head around it. 8 weeks. He hadn’t had sex in quite some time and a heat was even further out than that. He thought long and hard and his blood ran cold when Eggsy remembered the last person he had slept with.

 

_Walking out the back of the estate Eggsy saw Merlin sitting on the steps. Looks like the ex-quartermaster had the same idea. He sat next to him and noticed he had a bottle of champagne in his hand. No glass meant he was sipping from the opening._

_“Arthur. Not something I ever imagined being voted into to,” Merlin slurred a little and offered the alcohol to Eggsy._

_He took without hesitation and had a long swig, “You were the only one that made the most sense. You know this place better than the rest of us.”_

_“Aye,” He agreed. Tilting his head Merlin noticed Eggsy smelled different, “Ye are omega?”_

_“Yeah mate. Wear blockers most of the time. Learned from training when the other alphas tried to stick their knots in me.”_

_“Ye smell of the sweetest vanilla brown sugar I have ever smelled,” Merlin took a whiff and it filled his head._

_“Been told that before. And you smell like dark coffee, the darkest roast. Bitter and rich with a hint of cocoa,” Eggsy could smell him better with the alphas scent rising._

_They fell silent again and finished off the alcohol._

_Eggsy felt a little light-headed from his buzz. He was leaning into Merlin. He didn’t try to correct the alpha as he snaked an arm around his waist and dipped in his nose on his scent gland._

_“Anyone ever tell ye how beautiful ye are?” Merlin pulled back some to look at him._

_His breath hitched, “Might have heard it a time or two.” He was being cheeky now._

_A slow smile graced Merlin’s face. The kind Eggsy hadn’t seen before. It made him look almost angelic. He instinctively leaned in and before he thought of it their lips met. It was slow and full of curiosity as they explored each other’s mouths._

_It wasn’t long before they were falling into Merlin’s suite at the estate. Eager hands removing clothing as they both landed on the bed naked._

_Eggsy keened when Merlin let out a low growl and nipped his shoulder. The alpha was crowding him Merlin’s body flush with his as he kissed and bit softly at Eggsy’s exposed skin._

_He felt Merlin’s hard cock against his thigh, “What’s your name?” Eggsy asked turning his head to give Merlin better access to his throat._

_“Ian,” He said against Eggsy’s collarbone._

_Not saying anything more the rest of the night until Eggsy called out Merlin’s birth name while he came with him deep inside of his arse._

_He laid there awake with strong arms draped over him. Turning to see the time Eggsy slowly untangled himself and slid out of the bed. He allowed himself one look at Merlin while he slept. Quietly dressing he slipped out of the room._

 

Shock settled over him at the realization that this baby was Merlin’s. Eggsy didn’t move for well over an hour. He decided that he’d better ask for a short day and collect his thoughts.

Hopping off of the bed Eggsy went to Arthur’s office. Knuckles against the wood he knocked. A gruff, “Come in.” And Eggsy walked in.

Looking up briefly from his computer, “Galahad. What can I do for ye?” He watched as the lad stood hesitantly at the door, “Please, come sit.”

Eggsy shook his head, “I’m not feeling well. Thought I could take a day? Be back in tomorrow?”

Tilting his head to the side, “Is everything alright?” Eggsy was radiating anxiety.

“Yeah just not feeling well,” And that wasn’t a lie. He felt like rolled over shit.

“Alright. If ye are not feeling better tomorrow see medical,” Merlin went back to his work.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said and left.

He made a stop at his office to gather his laptop so that he could work on his mission reports from home. At least the day didn’t have to be completely shot. Besides if he sat home doing nothing Eggsy would go mad with the predicament he was in. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to tell Merlin he’d be a dad. Or if he’d tell him it was his at all.

Getting into the cab he considered it on his way home. What would Merlin want with him or a baby? They had kept things pretty formal after their one night shag. Making his way to his room Eggsy left his work for later and buried himself under the duvet on his bed.

He’d worry about the elephant in the room tomorrow. Eggsy all of a sudden was tired and just wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the story is rolling pretty well out of my brain. So here's chapter 2.   
> And I just want to say how floored I am by the amount of feedback this story is receiving. As always thank you for all of the comments, kudo's, bookmarks, subscriptions, and hits.   
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy was curled on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. He had a movie playing but wasn't really paying attention. His anxiety brimming as the clock ticked on and soon he'd have to go to HQ for the day.

He started when his glasses pinged with a call from Arthur. With shaky hands, he placed them on and tapped the left side.

“Galahad,” Eggsy answered.

“ _I hope ye are feeling better today. When ye get in please come straight to my office. It seems there is something we need to discuss._ ”

Oh shit. Eggsy thought. He was sure that Hanover wouldn’t say anything. Unless Merlin thought to look into his medical files himself. “Understood Arthur,” His voice quiet.

“ _Ye sure ye are alright?_ ” Merlin sounded worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. Be there by 10,” He reassured him. Eggsy heard the hesitation on the other end before Merlin spoke again.

“ _See you then, agent._ ” And they were disconnected.

Sinking further into the cushion he wished the ground would swallow him up. Eggsy hoped that nothing was said or figured out. He groaned as the toast he had eaten earlier was deciding to repeat on him.

He took the anti-nausea pills as directed by Hanover, but damn if they actually fucking worked. Eggsy looked it up and they were one of the strongest ones on the market. Leave it to his little bean to cause enough trouble already.

“No,” He whined and rubbed his stomach hoping he could soothe away the bile rising.

It didn’t work. Covering his mouth Eggsy just made it to the kitchen sink knowing the loo was not an option.

“Can’t you cut me a break?” He looked down at his tummy. When he promptly tossed up the orange juice he had with breakfast Eggsy figured his kid wasn’t going to listen. Great.

He drank a whole glass of cold water to soothe the burn in his throat and rinsed out the mess. He saw JB looking up at him with what looked like a sympathetic expression. Giving him a few pets between the ears Eggsy went to get ready for work.

*

Sitting on the tube to HQ Eggsy worried his lip and tried to sit still. He needed to calm down knowing his scent was all over the place. Reading that it would do him no good to use scent blockers as the pregnancy only would cause his scent to be stronger.

He figured fuck it and if anyone tried to come near him he’d lay them out.

When it stopped Eggsy stepped out and gave a nod in hello to Mordred as he passed. Walking through the halls a few agents stopped and stared at him. Eggsy kept moving. He wasn’t in the mood to explain anything to anyone.

Standing in front of Arthur’s door he took a few cleansing breaths before knocking. He waited for the usual tone of Merlin’s voice and entered when he heard the invite to go in.

“Good morning Galahad, I trust ye feel better?”

Smiling a little, “Something like that.” He sat when Merlin waved his hand for him to do so.

“So seems we have a small issue at hand,” Merlin began and Eggsy started to sweat.

“I can explain.”

Raising an eyebrow, “Oh? Did ye know something about the extra bodyguard's yer target had acquired before me?”

Eggsy opened his mouth and promptly shut it. Oh. This had nothing to do with his little elephant in the room. He folded his hands in his lap, “No sir. Sorry, go on.”

“Anyway. Seems that Ms. Richmond was tipped somehow and now has 5 extra bodyguards accompanying her at the gala this Friday. I will be sending Tristan with ye for backup.”

He needed to tell him that he couldn’t go. That there was a reason for his illness. Eggsy sat there patiently as Merlin continued to tell him the specs and layout of the estate that the gala was going to be held at.

“Any concerns?” Arthur asked.

Biting his lip Eggsy pulled at his collar, “Yeah uh.” He paused and looked at Merlin. He was waiting expectantly for Eggsy to finish.

“Everything okay? Speaking off record. Lad, ye don’t look well. Are ye okay to go on this mission? I need ye with a clear head and to be honest, Eggsy ye appear to be off. Ye aren’t wearing yer blockers today either.” He really wished Merlin wasn’t as fucking observant as he was.

“Well…” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “No I’m not Arthur. Been feeling off the last 2 weeks. I actually went to medical yesterday.” Eggsy saw concern flash over Merlin’s features, “I’m okay.” He reassured him and continued. “Turns out it wasn’t a bug. Turns out...I’m pregnant. Which takes me out of active duty, sir.”

Eggsy waited for Merlin to say something and he saw the man purse his lips. He wasn't giving anything away by his scent either. Must have been from years of practice that the alpha could control it. Eggsy had wished he could do that.

When he didn’t say anything for 5 minutes because Eggsy was keeping count, “Arthur?”

“Well I supposed ye are right this puts ye out of active duty. There is a place for ye here until ye can get back into the field. Are ye keeping the bairn?”

It looked like Merlin was struggling to ask that question or not. Maybe that’s why he had stalled, Eggsy gathered. “Oh yeah. I’m not giving my little bean up for anything,” He blushed from the confession and saw Merlin give him a soft smile.

“Very well. Are ye familiar with our paternity leave?” Eggsy shook his head, “We give male omegas 7 months after the birth of the babe. That ensures ye have enough time to bond with yer child. Also covers the recovery time to get back to the physical level needed to be an agent.”

“That’s a long time. All paid too?” Merlin nodded his head. His eyebrows lifted to his hairline.

“We take care of our own, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, I see that. So what sort of things will I be doing? Hanging with the tailor? Learning to run the shop? Shite like that?”

“Nae. I had another idea. Why don’t ye take the code name, Guinevere? Be my assistant so to speak. There are only so many hours I can devote myself to this job. Plus I’ve been helping Mordred get settled.”

Eggsy snorted, “You mean you can’t let go of your old job as Merlin so your hands are still in the pot?” That earned him a stern look from Merlin, “Apologies Arthur.” Eggsy said quickly.

“Ye can take the rest of the day off and the week. Start fresh on Monday. I’m sure ye would like to tell yer mum? Take this time and relax.”

At the reminder, Eggsy had forgotten he needed to tell his mum about the little bean growing inside of him. Not that he’s had even a whole 24 hours to process it yet. A wave of gratitude washed over him and Eggsy felt the prick of tears. He noticed Merlin’s usual stoic expression soften.

“Are ye crying?”

“No,” His voice betraying him. Really? Fucking hormones.

Merlin bit back a smile, “Go on. If ye need anything let us know.”

He made sure his back was turned to Merlin before he wiped away the traitor tears.

Good, maybe he’d go see his mum and sister today. On his way to the bullet train, he dialed his mum. The first thing he heard was his little sister squealing in the background.

“Hush Daisy, Eggsy is on the phone,” His mum said and he heard “Egg!” From his 2-year-old sister, “Hey babe.”

“Hi, mum. Hey, you guys care for a visit today?”

“Oh, that’d be lovely darling. When do you plan to be over I can put the kettle on.”

“Uhm. How about around 2? I’ll bring JB with me.”

“Daisy don’t touch that! Sorry hun, toddlers,” Michelle laughed and Eggsy instinctively touched his stomach. “Yeah, 2 sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“Love you, mum,” Eggsy said.

“Love you too sweetie.” And they disconnected.

*

He had decided to take a nap before heading to his mothers. They didn’t tell you growing a little human would be so exhausting. Well maybe they had, but Eggsy hadn’t read the information Hanover gave him yet. He was hoping to go to a bookstore and purchase some pregnancy books. Eggsy knew a little from when his mum was pregnant with Daisy, but he had been so wrapped up in Deans illegal drug selling that he wasn’t around a whole lot.

The pain in his stomach woke him before his alarm. He got up quickly and made it just in time to throw up the bland oatmeal he had tried to eat before lying down. Eggsy was going to have to figure out what he could and couldn’t keep down before he lost weight. Surely that wouldn’t be good.

Washing his mouth out Eggsy dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and an Adidas zip-up hoodie. Taking JB out for a quick leak he tossed on his winged trainers and took a cab to his mum’s flat.

It wasn’t far from his own. In fact, it was Harry’s old place. Kingsman had offered it up to him when he first was sworn in as Galahad, but he didn’t want to live in a home where his dead mentor had lived.

Eggsy had looked up to Harry as a father figure and it was too much for him to live in a place where he had witnessed his death. Kingsman had provided him another flat for himself and he only had to pay a small amount each month for the one his mum and sister stayed in.

Paying the cab before he got out Eggsy walked up and knocked on the door before entering. JB all but jumped out of his arms and ran to Daisy who sat quietly in a corner coloring.

“JAAAAY BEEEE!” She squealed and hugged the dog close.

“Aw Dais, no fair! JB gets a hug before me?” Eggsy feigned hurt and fake sniffled.

The little girl dropped JB from her grasp and toddled over to him, “No cry Egg!” Holding her hands up her small features scrunched with concern.

He lifted her up and kissed her blonde curls, “I forgive you, Dais.” Eggsy earned a dimpled smile and a wet kiss from his sister.

“Don’t make her feel bad,” Michelle playfully smacked his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She stopped short raising an eyebrow at him.

“What?” He asked resting Daisy on his hip.

She leaned in closer and not so discreetly smelled him.

“Mum!”

“You’re pregnant,” She whispered.

Not even 5 minutes had he been in the house and she could smell that, “How?”

“Omega dear. And you’re my pup. I’m more accustomed to your scent. I can smell it. It’s a darker undertone. Almost like bitter chocolate?” Michelle took another whiff, “It’s faint but there.”

Feeling the color drain from his face Eggsy didn’t know what to say. Bitter chocolate. That was Merlin.

Grabbing a yawning Daisy from Eggsy, “I’m going to put her up for a nap. I’ll meet you in the kitchen. Tea is brewing.”

Sitting on a stool at the island Eggsy waited for his mum to return. He had poured himself a cuppa and one for her. He added milk and sugar to his and milk the way his mum liked it.

“Thanks, love,” She said sitting next to him. “So that’s what this visit is all about then?”

“Yeah, but I got the rest of the week off so figured I’d come to see you anyway.”

They sat and enjoyed their tea for a moment before Michelle sighed and left again. She came back with a book. It was worn and had a picture of his parents in a hospital room. His mum was holding what could only be him as a newborn.

“Your baby book,” She said and opened the first page. “Your first sonogram.” Michelle cooed and ran a hand over the old photo.

Eggsy dug in his pocket pulling out his wallet. He handed her the sonogram from yesterday, “My little bean. I’m 8 weeks.”

Covering her mouth to stifle the sob that was breaking through, “Oh babe.”

He let her stare at it while he turned over a few pages and smiled at the photo of himself and his dad, “I was a chubby baby.”

“You were,” Michelle agreed and dabbed her eyes. “Are you happy? Is the father happy?”

“Yeah, mum. Nervous but happy,” Eggsy ran a hand over his lower abdomen. “And the other father doesn’t know yet. Don’t know if I will tell him.”

“Eggsy!” Michelle chided, “You have to tell him.”

“Mum you don’t understand,” Eggsy started and she waved a hand at him.

“No. Eggsy he needs to know. Whoever this man needs to be aware.”

He sighed, “I just need time. I need to get myself sorted first. I just found out yesterday. Don’t think he’ll want me or the baby. He’s not the work 9-5 husband who comes home to his omega and kids.” And it was true. Merlin spent most of his time at the estate and he was sure that the man never had a partner or mate of any kind.

“Well, you get yourself sorted then tell him. You never know. And if he doesn’t want the baby or you then forget him. His loss,” Michelle took her son's arm and weaved it with hers. She was radiating excitement and joy. “I’m gonna be a grandmum!”

“The best,” Eggsy said and kissed her cheek.

They sat shoulder to shoulder for another hour while Daisy napped looking over the baby book and talking about possible baby names. His mum had asked if he wanted a boy or a girl and Eggsy couldn’t care as long as the baby was healthy. But he secretly hoped for a little boy with dark hair and Merlin’s hazel eyes.

*

Eggsy stayed for dinner and was relieved when he was able to keep down the mushroom barley soup his mum had made. He didn’t feel better knowing she was dreadfully sick with him the first two trimesters. He hoped it would go away sooner rather than later.

Making a pit stop at the bookstore Eggsy grabbed a ‘What To Expect When You’re Expecting’ and a book on your baby's development in the first year before heading home.

Armed with the information needed he made sure JB was fed and watered and taken out back before he decided to settle into the tub for a warm bath.

It wasn’t too warm as he read it could be harmful to his little bean. Surrounded by bubbles Eggsy dug into the first book on what to expect. He was finding it useful all the tips and tricks to keeping morning sickness down.

Which was a flat out fucking lie because it wasn’t just in the morning. He thought they really should get away from calling it that.

Staying in the water until it was lukewarm and he was all pruned up. Eggsy got out and toweled off. Walking into the room he dressed in pajama bottoms.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror Eggsy turned to the side and ran a hand over the hard muscle that resided there on his abdomen. Now that he wouldn’t be training his muscle every day it would soon go soft. If it was one thing Eggsy wasn’t looking forward to was becoming bigger.

Sighing he pulled on a shirt and crawled into bed. Leaving the light dim enough so he could read some more.

Eggsy ended up falling asleep while reading about nipples and lactation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for everyone! Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Rolling to the left Eggsy pulled his pillow over his head. His phone had been buzzing for a half hour and he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He was utterly exhausted. Having been up half the night throwing up.

Sighing to himself when whoever was trying to get ahold of him stopped calling. He was just dozing back off when his door busted open.

“You pick up a fucking phone?” Roxy roared yanking the covers off of her friend.

Curling in on himself, “Oi! Really Rox?”

“You haven’t been to work since Tuesday and you don’t text, call, nothing? Merlin won’t say shit. ‘Confidentiality Lancelot’,” Roxy mimicked Merlin’s Scottish accent.

Eggsy couldn’t help himself and laughed but quickly regretted it when Roxy flicked his head. He popped his head up feeling the mattress bow with her weight as she sat next to him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be gone on a mission?” He sat all the way up. Back against the headboard.

“I was...but all of our assignments got switched. You were taken off of the roster. What the hell is going on?” Roxy demanded.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he went to say something but stopped and ran for the loo. He heard Roxy following him. She was radiating concern as he got sick.

“Are you okay?” She rubbed the back of his head and felt the sweat on the nape of his neck.

Bracing his hands against the seat Eggsy waited to see if anything more would come. Flushing the toilet he stood and cleaned himself up, “Not feeling so hot lately.”

“Don’t try to bullshit me,” Roxy crossed her arms leaning in the doorway.

Eggsy could see her reflection in the mirror. Eyebrow cocked and between the look on her face and beta scent, she wasn’t so convinced.

“I’m fine,” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than his best friend.

Rolling her eyes, “I’m putting the kettle on and taking JB out.” She walked away.

Pulling a hoodie on he ran his hand along the banister down the stairs listening to the whistle on the kettle. Rounding the corner he saw Roxy brewing one of his favorites. He wished someone could be here to do this for him every day.

“You going to tell me what’s really going on? I can hack medical files and find out myself,” Roxy threatened and started to prepare what appeared to be eggs and bacon.

Just looking at the bacon had Eggsy’s stomach rolling, “I’m not hungry Rox.”

“You’re always starving when you first wake up,” Roxy wasn’t stupid. She had seen the prenatal vitamins in the cupboard looking for tea. But damn if she wasn’t going to make him admit it.

Plopping heavily in one of his kitchen chairs he folded his arms before him resting them on the table and sagged his forehead against his skin, “I’m pregnant.” It was muffled from his face being covered.

Roxy came around and sat next to him. She ran a hand over his head, “Now was that so hard to say?” She felt him kick her under the table.

“You’re supposed to be my friend and not torture me.”

She shrugged, “Found the pills in the cabinet looking for tea. Wanted to hear you say it.”

It fell silent and Eggsy could hear Roxy preparing their cuppas. He felt her next to him and lifted his head. Taking a tentative sip Eggsy wasn’t at all surprised it was fixed the way he liked it.

“You keeping it?” He nodded his head. “Know who the father is?” Another nod, “Who is it?”

“Nice try,” He stood and went to the living area. Sinking into the couch he wrapped himself in the soft wool blanket.

“Who is it?” She sat close and bumped her shoulder to his.

“None of your business. I know and that’s all that matters. Ain’t like I go around shagging alpha’s and not know who’s the other father to my bean.”

“Your bean?”

“That’s what I’m calling he or she until I know.”

“Hm,” Roxy hummed and watched Eggsy settle on a musical.

The Sound of Music played through the living area for an hour before either spoke again.

“Have any plans? I mean you going to tell this guy? You can’t raise a baby on your own,” Roxy was now under the blanket with Eggsy. Her legs on his lap.

“Going to say something at some point,” He admitted.

“Can I plan the baby shower?”

Scrunching his face, “Ain’t that for girls?”

Rolling her eyes she punched his arm, “You're having a baby. You’ll be the one waddling around. No Eggsy. It’s to shower the baby in gifts.”

“I hate you I won’t waddle.”

“I’ll video you once you get big enough,” She promised.

“Don’t be a tosser Rox.”

“Well don’t be a wanker and I wouldn’t.”

A few more minutes passed and Eggsy sighed heavily, “Merlin.”

“Huh?” Roxy asked confused.

“It’s Merlin’s.”

Her hand stopped petting JB, “No…” she said in disbelief, “You’re serious aren’t you?”

“Why would I lie? It was from that one night after he was voted in as Arthur.”

“Right I remember you telling me about that.”

He shrugged and began to fidget with his hands, “Don’t know how I’m going to tell him.” He was radiating anxiety and concern. “I start working with him on Monday.”

“Ah. So that rumor mill is true. Well. Better figure that out.”

“Gee thanks,” He said sarcastically.

Roxy scooted closer and hugged him close, “In all seriousness. I’m here for you. No matter what.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy rested his head on her shoulder.

*

By Saturday the sickness was so bad not even water was staying down. Eggsy finally made a call to Hanover who had promptly yelled at him to get his ass into Medical.

Now Eggsy laid on a bed with a hospital gown on hooked to two bags of fluids. They gave him a dose of anti-nausea meds via IV. He was starting to feel slightly better.

“I don’t know what it is about your code name but I’m convinced you all have it out to be the worst medical patients at Kingsman,” Hanover said looking over his chart.

“It’s not like I made it my life mission to get pregnant and become sick.”

Face softening some he pulled a chair up, “I know that. We will hydrate you overnight. See how that works. I got a new anti-nausea medication for you. It’s used for chemotherapy patients. And if that doesn’t work call me. Can’t have you dehydrated and losing weight.”

“Okay,” Eggsy agreed.

“In a few hours, I’m having them send you up soup and toast. Try it. With the pregnancy, you need the calories. Your body evidently doesn’t have enough fat to sustain how much you’ve been throwing up.”

“Right.”

Hanover gave him a pat on the thigh and left.

Sagging into the bed he listened to the hands of the clock tick. Eggsy wondered what he did in a past life to have this shite raining down on him. Deciding not to fester about it he took a nap. All this throwing up and growing a tiny human was exhausting.

*

When he opened his eyes Eggsy noticed Roxy sitting in the chair tapping away on her tablet.

“How long you been here?”

“About an hour. Feel better?”

Smacking his lips and tongue, “Need something to drink.” And his tummy growled, “A little hungry too.”

Smiling Roxy stood and left. A few minutes later she returned with a tray of food.

“Here,” She slid it on the bedside table and brought it over to him.

He was grateful to have tea and something warm in his stomach. Thankful that he could keep down the toast and soup. Eggsy was hoping the new meds that Hanover prescribed worked because he was tired of feeling so sick all the time.

*

As promised he was able to go home the next day. Picking JB up from the kennels he went home and slept some more. It wasn’t until after 5 in the afternoon did he wake up. And it was only because his phone was buzzing like crazy.

Looking at it with half opened eyes Eggsy saw a slew of texts from Roxy. The last one sent was threatening for her to come to his home and break in. Not that it would be hard considering she had a key.

He sent a quick one letting her know he was okay and alive. The response was fast offering to stop by with food and a movie. Rolling to the side he propped himself on an elbow.

Eggsy had let her know what would be appropriate bring for food considering he didn’t want to risk anything too greasy at the moment. Sliding out of bed he shuffled down the stairs and sank into his usual spot on the couch.

He hoped that he’d feel more like himself soon because at present he was nothing more than a glorified couch potato. Clicking through the channels on the telly Roxy walked in armed with chicken stew and another musical.

Eating bowls of stew while watching Mama Mia the two sat comfortably side by side.

“I don’t want to have to go in tomorrow,” Eggsy admitted as the ending credits played to the film.

She turned to face her best friend, “You’ll be brilliant.”

Sighing, “I’m not worried about the job, Rox. Working that closely with Merlin and all this shite.” He gestured to his still flat stomach.

“Well, you need to figure that out.”

“I know,” He admitted and laid placing his head in her lap. Closing his eyes as Roxy ran her fingers through his hair. He wished he could stay there forever, but knowing he had to face the music and get back to reality in the morning turned his stomach. Or it could have been the food.

*

Anyone who said that Arthur had nothing to do was a fucking liar or had no clue what the job actually entailed.

Eggsy tried to keep his head in the game as Merlin ran through various policies and paperwork that needed reading and signatures. He knew he hadn’t been in the agency long, but even as a recruit he could have sworn Chester’s old arse didn’t do this much work. And by the way, Merlin grumbled on about it he must have been right.

“Any questions,” Merlin asked while standing.

“Only a million,” He admitted and saw a slight smile pull at Merlin’s lips.

“It will get easier the more ye do it. Today just read through the forms I gave ye. They will require my signature or yers as ye are officially Guinevere which basically gives ye as much power as Arthur. There are things ye can’t do. Like, set up emergency missions, things of that nature. But while I still try to monitor some of the missions this aspect of it ye can handle.” Merlin tapped the side of his glasses and called for tea.

Looking over the form in front of him, “What will you be doing today?”

“I’m hoping to assist in part of Bor’s mission. Then we have a new set of recruits starting next week. Hoping to fill in the Caradoc name this round,” Merlin said and accepted the tray that was brought in and began to pour tea. “Cream and sugar?”

“Yeah both, two sugars please.” He smiled when handed a cuppa, “Thanks.”

“So I’ll go over the first few forms with ye and then I will head down to see Mordred. I’m only a tap away on the coms, lad. So don’t be afraid to ask me anything.” Merlin laid a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

After going over the various items that covered the agency to use firearms while on missions and bugging devices. Merlin had left him alone in Arthur’s office...well his office.

Eggsy was shocked by the number of things the agency had to sign to approve an agent to be able to use their tech. But he figured it was a good thing as he came across a few agent’s names who were banned from using specific items.

Saving that information for later Eggsy decided to keep plucking away. He figured there was more to the job than just being a paper pusher. Seeing as Merlin was still acting Arthur Eggsy gathered he’d be doing the tedious things that were an annoyance, but required by the job.

After about two hours his head hurt from looking at all of the work. Eggsy laid his head against the wood of the desk and sighed. He hadn’t realized he must have fallen asleep until a kind hand was on his shoulder shaking him.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said and gave him another gentle shove of the shoulder.

“Huh?” Eggsy sat up straight wiping the drool from his face. How attractive, “Shit sorry Merlin...I mean Arthur.”

He gave him a soft smile, “Come on. Up ye go. Ye got a lot done for a first day anyway. Ye can cut out short and go home.”

“I feel like I didn’t do anything,” He yawned as he stood.

“Ye got more done than I would have putting in a full day. Go home. It’s yer first day back and don’t think I don’t know how ye ended up in medical over the weekend,” He gave Eggsy a pointed stare.

Feeling a blush on his cheeks, “Yeah. My little bean seems to be causing all sorts of problems.”

Sitting in his chair, “From what I’ve heard kids tend to do that.”

Not being able to help himself, “You ever wanted kids?”

Merlin gave a shrug, “Never wouldn’t have, but I didn’t ever mate with anyone or find someone I’d like to have them with. I’m older now and it isn’t really something I’d go out and pursue. Kingsman eats up a lot of my time.”

Eggsy’s heart fell, “Oh. Well, thanks for letting me go early. See you tomorrow.”

“Take care,” Merlin said not looking up from the work he had in front of him.

Making his way to the bullet train Eggsy had made up his mind that he wasn’t going to say anything to Merlin at all about the baby. He’d figure out how to raise his little bean on his own. He was stupid to even hope Merlin would want a child.

Keeping his composure until he was alone Eggsy let a solitary tear slip as he was transported back to the shop. Placing a hand over his lower abdomen, “I’ll make sure I’m all you need.” He whispered to his unborn pup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! Here's an update for you all! Hope everyone enjoys <3.
> 
> Just want to thank you all for the kudo's, comments, hits, subscriptions, and bookmarks.  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

A few weeks have passed and Eggsy was just halfway through his 10th week. His stomach was just softening a bit from not training his muscles. He could at least enjoy it flat for a little while longer.

Merlin had added a desk next to his in his office. Said it would be easier if they just shared the same room so that if he needed anything Eggsy wouldn’t have to make the extra trip.

Eggsy’s heart warmed that Merlin was concerned about him overexerting himself. He still felt tired, but the nausea was slowly ebbing away. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was from the anti-nausea pills or possibly being so close to the father of his bean.

It was nearing noon and Merlin was still working like mad. Noticing that the man rarely ate, Eggsy had a mind to make sure their Arthur stayed fueled and healthy.

“10 more minutes,” Eggsy said not looking away from his computer. He heard Merlin give out a grumble in response.

But nonetheless, Merlin stopped, “What do ye feel like today, lad?” He asked pulling out his phone.

Sitting back in his chair Eggsy regarded his tummy and ran a hand over it, “What do you feel like today little bean?...” he tipped his head to the side as if his child was speaking to him, “Oh pizza? From that little restaurant two streets over? Extra olives and pineapple?”

Merlin bit his tongue to refrain from laughing. He noticed Eggsy addressed his pup like this often. He wouldn’t deny it was cute, “Oh. The babe wants pizza today?” Merlin asked and dialed the preferred pizza shop.

“Yeah I think so,” Eggsy blushed a little. And when the food arrived Eggsy most certainly did not clap his hands.

“So ye always this bossy and caring?” Merlin asked around a bite.

Wiping his face off Eggsy took a swig of fizzy, “No? Maybe. I’m not sure,” He admitted. “Look you’re our Arthur now and you need to be in tip-top shape. Can’t have you crumbling. And you’re a good bloke. Would hate to see anything happen to you,” Another blush.

His little bean was causing him to be extra emotional and since he was so close to Merlin now he felt the need to care for the man. Eggsy watched Merlin carefully and couldn’t see any regret as to what was said.

“I appreciate it. I really do.”

They fell silent for a moment finishing their food.

“How have ye been feeling? Notice ye have made fewer trips to the loo.”

A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth, Eggsy hadn’t noticed Merlin was so aware of how often he had gotten sick. A thought crossed his mind to bring up maybe he was feeling better because he was around Merlin and that soothed his sickness.

Eggsy went to open his mouth when Merlin’s glasses pinged.

“Arthur,” He said back to his stern stoic voice.

Watching as Merlin stood and began to pace Eggsy could feel the anxiety coming off of the alpha. He wondered what had happened. He got up and placed himself in front of Merlin and put his hands on his shoulders. He willed his scent out to comfort him. Eggsy saw Merlin visibly relax.

Mildly shocked that Merlin didn’t flinch away from the contact, but Eggsy figured they had grown a little closer over the last two weeks.

“Alright. I’ll be there shortly,” Merlin answered and disconnected.

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy asked curiously as Merlin laid a hand over his own.

“Problems with a mission. I dinnae want ye to worry. It wouldn’t be good for ye or the bairn. Just sit here and finish the work we were doing before. And please,” Merlin took Eggsy’s shoulder’s and gave them a squeeze, “Go home at 5. I will be displeased if I find ye asleep here at midnight like I did last week. Ye need proper rest for yer pup.”

Trying to control the tears threatening to spill from Merlin’s concern for him and their baby...his baby. Scrunching his face up Eggsy still needed to tell him, “Merlin --” He began but was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“Eggsy dinnae argue. I’m going to go help Mordred. If I don’t see ye before ye leave I hope ye have a good night's rest, lad.” Merlin gave him a small half smile.

That smile made his stomach do flips. It was so rare to see it and Eggsy had the pleasure of seeing it grace the Scots face over the time they had worked together.

*

Stretching Eggsy glanced at the clock. It was 10 minutes to 5. He figured if he didn’t start packing up now that Merlin would have his bullocks.

Gathering the work completed from the day and setting it into the proper filing Merlin had set up, Eggsy heard a knock at the door, “Come in.” He called over his shoulder.

Roxy stepped in, “You leaving for the day?”

He turned to look at her. It wasn’t often she looked so amused, “Did Arthur send you?” He asked suspiciously. And earned a nod from his friend. Eggsy tried to fight the smile on his lips, “He’s so bossy.”

“I think Arthur cares for you,” Roxy said coming closer.

That had him freezing mid-step, “Why would you say that?”

“Eggsy,” Roxy rolled her eyes like it should be obvious. “He moved your desk in here. He’s making sure you eat every day. Asks us to check on you during the day when he’s out of this room. You think Percival likes to just drop in with tea and have a chat?”

He tapped the foot of his Oxford on the floor and thought about what she had said, “I actually make sure he eats. If I weren’t in the same room I’m sure he’d be thinner than you and he’s over 6 feet tall.” Eggsy waved a hand in the air between them, “Besides. I’m pregnant that’s probably why he’s always so caring and alpha and shite.”

“Eggsy what if he’s pulling towards you because…” She stopped when Eggsy closed the space between them in two strides.

His hands over her mouth, “We can talk about this at my flat.” Eggsy nodded his head and let go of her face when she agreed.

They boarded the bullet train and made it to the shop in the 15 minutes it took. Stopping at a local restaurant for two pasta dinners they got back into the company cab.

“Hi boy,” Eggsy said and knelt to give JB some love.

While Roxy got plates and silverware Eggsy took JB outback to do his business. Letting his mind wander to what his best friend had said. There’s no way Merlin would want him in that way.

Eggsy was sure that it was an alpha thing that he was being so concerned and protective of him and his unborn pup. Perhaps even being a good friend. Shoving it all aside for a moment he went back inside with JB.

“Dining room or telly?” Roxy asked with two plates ready.

Grabbing some fizzy from the fridge, “Let’s eat in the living room so I can become one with my couch once I’m full and tired from eating.” Eggsy heard a small laugh from Roxy and listened to her footsteps to the front room.

Turning the telly on Eggsy left it on a sitcom while they had the meal. It was good. Eggsy was introduced to it last week by Merlin. He figured the man had good taste in food.

“So are you ever going to tell him? Eggsy what if he figures it out?”

The sound of the plates being set on the coffee table broke the silence, “He won’t find out Rox. I tried to tell him today, but he got called away for an emergency.”

“You’re hoping he won’t find out,” She countered.

Irritation spiked in the air, “Yeah I am. And if you would keep your mouth shut then maybe I’d be able to do it myself. You almost said it in his office! That place is so fucking bugged.”

Roxy sat back from the sudden outburst and waited for Eggsy to calm down before answering, “I’m sorry. I don’t want to cause trouble. But Eggsy this could be bad. You knew the whole time.”

His scent became angry, “You don’t need to tell me how I have to go about telling my beans father about the situation. I tried, Rox. I really did.” His moods were changing quickly and he reached desperately for Roxy when she got up.

“Please don’t leave. I’m sorry. I’m just so confused and scared and upset. What if he doesn’t want it? He don’t want kids, Rox. Said it himself,” Eggsy was crying softly now and Roxy sat back down pulling him close.

“But we won’t know for sure until you say something,” She rubbed his head. “Shh. It will be okay.”

Allowing the neutral scent of his best mate comfort him Eggsy closed his eyes feeling exhausted.

*

There was no mistaking that Eggsy began to feel like shite being away from Merlin. The man had insisted he keep his weekend free.

Week 11 was coming to an end and soon he’d be 3 months along.

Eggsy laid on his bed trying without luck to button his favorite pair of jeans. He let out a disgruntled sigh and sat up.

No bump could be seen yet but Eggsy was definitely more bloated, “You are but the size of a fig. Why do you not want me to look good?” As if answering his question Eggsy ran to the loo and rid his stomach of his breakfast.

He moaned into the toilet bowl, “I can’t be around your other dad all the time. Bastard makes me take days off. Says I need to rest up.” Another wave of nausea and he vomited some more.

Eggsy sat back on his heels and touched his abdomen, “I know I agree. We should be around him more. I like him too,” He whispered the last sentence.

Washing his mouth out he heard his phone going off in the other room. He wiped up and got his phone off of the bed.

He swiped without looking at the caller ID, “Hello?” Eggsy could hear a squealing Daisy on the other end.

“Hi, love. Care for a visit today? Daisy has been asking about her Egg all morning,” Michelle said and as if on cue his sister began to chant his name.

A smile pulled at his lips, “Sure, yeah. I’d love it.”

“How’s around 1 sound? Baked some muffins and have a lasagna prepped to bring with me.”

The smile grew more. Ever since his mum had rid of Dean she had taken to cooking and baking. Luckily his sister would benefit from a better life, “I’ll put the kettle on for then.” Eggsy said and they disconnected.

Huffing aloud as he gazed down at his unbuttoned jeans Eggsy gave up and pulled on an old pair of trackies and a comfortable shirt. Soon he’d have to get the tailor at Kingsman to make him new clothes. He had looked over the paternity wear and it was atrocious.

Eggsy wished he could have been surprised when Roxy showed up unannounced at noon, “My mum will be over soon with my sister.”

“Oh good. I can start to talk to her about the baby shower!” She said excitedly and Eggsy rolled his eyes.

It didn’t take long for Michelle and Roxy to begin to conspire a baby shower. Leaving Daisy and Eggsy alone.

He sat on the floor and played with her. It had been quite some time that he was able to spend alone time with his girl, “Eggsy is going to have a baby.” He said and she turned to him giving a big dimpled grin.

“Egg and baby! I want to see,” Daisy said and began to look around for it.

He laughed and beckoned her, “Right here Dais. Baby isn’t here yet.” Eggsy pointed to his stomach and watched her furrow her small brow.

She hopped into his lap and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Wrapping his arms around her small body Eggsy stood and placed her on the couch.

Her eyes were heavy and soon she was snoring with JB curled to her side.

Eggsy watched from the door to the kitchen as Roxy and his mum adamantly spoke of themes and tried to guess what his bean would be. He smiled when they caught him staring, “You two are in your element.”

Roxy sniffed, “I’m great at planning and your mum is wonderful with decorations. We need to make sure you get all you need for...what do you call it? A pea?”

Chuckling Eggsy gave her a hug, “No my bean.”

She shrugged, “Close enough.”

He rubbed idly over where he thought his baby resided, “Don’t worry. Aunt Roxy will get you right.”

His mum and Rox had ended up staying until 8 that night. It wasn’t until Eggsy was falling asleep on the couch with Daisy did they finally pack up their baby shower planning and leave.

Slowly dragging himself to bed Eggsy didn’t bother to change out of the clothes he was wearing and fell asleep on top of the duvet.

*

He was sitting on an examination table at Medical in Kingsman waiting for Hanover. They had already weighted him and taken a urine sample. He was reassured it was just standard protocol when his scent became distressed.

“Eggsy,” Hanover said and appraised his look. “You look better than the last time I saw you. And I see you’ve gained 2 kilograms.”

“What?” Eggsy asked in shock. No wonder his jeans wouldn’t button anymore.

“It is normal and given the weight, you had lost from being so sick I’d say this is good. Notice anything different? Any cramping? Bleeding? Breast discomfort?” He asked while performing an exam on Eggsy.

“Not really. Just can’t fit into my favorite jeans anymore. Oh and yeah my chest is a little more tender than before.” He stopped and thought about it, “Will my chest get bigger like a birds would?”

Hanover laughed at him, “I’ve seen some male omega’s chest swell just a bit, but it won’t look anything like a female omega’s chest.”

Eggsy relaxed just a bit from that information, “Will I get to see my bean today?” He sounded hopeful.

“Not today. Just a standard checkup and listen to the heartbeat. As long as everything goes smoothly we won’t get another look at the pup until around 18-20 weeks.” Hanover watched the pout form on Eggsy’s face and smiled, “Come on then. Lie back so we can listen to the heartbeat.”

Doing as he was told Eggsy lifted his shirt. He felt the warm gel against his skin and then the small wand.

“That’s your heartbeat,” He told him as the room was quickly filled with a steady sound. Moving it around a bit they heard a quicker sound, “There it is. 162 beats per minute.”

His eyes welled with tears at the sound of his babies heartbeat, “Everything is okay then?”

“Everything checks out so far,” Hanover said and wiped away the goo. “I want to see you again in 4 more weeks. Unless of course, anything changes, then you come directly here. I better not get a call like I had 3 weeks ago.” He used the voice that he usually had when addressing pesky agents who disobeyed medical instructions.

“Understood,” Eggsy said and pulled his shirt back down.

Bidding him goodbye Eggsy hopped off of the table and made his way down the medical wing. He could see Merlin coming up the hall.

“Hey,” He said with a smile. His heart stopped when Merlin gave him that crooked smile and it was quickly gone as his face fell.

“Are ye alright lad?” Merlin asked realizing Eggsy was in the medical bay.

Sensing the worry coming off of the alpha, “Oh yeah. Just had a checkup of my bean today. Everything is going good.”

Relief washed over Merlin’s face, “That’s good.” He breathed.

Unable to help himself Eggsy pulled out his wallet and showed him the first ultrasound of their baby, “Look. That’s the baby there.” Pride and happiness poured off of him.

“Now I see why ye call it bean,” Merlin chuckled. “Looks like a kidney bean.”

“Yep,” Eggsy said. “Hey I need to tell you som--” He was cut off as Merlin handed the sonogram back and held a hand up as he answered his glasses.

“Arthur,” Merlin said screwing his face up in concentration. A few nods of his head and he was beginning to move. He turned to Eggsy once more, “I’m sorry lad. I’ll see ye tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Eggsy said in a small voice and watched him walk away. He put the picture away and pocketed his wallet.

Every time Eggsy tried to tell Merlin about their child something came up. He still held out hope he’d be able to tell him soon. Tugging at the hem of his shirt Eggsy made up his mind to tell Merlin tomorrow. He couldn’t keep this from him any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Look! A new update just one day later! Can't help where the muse takes me, and here I am.  
> I hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy was feeling giddy the next morning. He had taken to humming to himself in the shower. He felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders that he’d finally be telling Merlin the truth.

His mood fell a bit when he fastened his belt and had to use the next notch down. Frowning a little. At least his shirt and suit jacket fit...for now.

Taking a cab to the shop Eggsy had received a message to his watch that Merlin would be at The Roundtable of Kingsman. Taking the steps Eggsy wondered if there was an emergency meeting that was being held. Though Merlin hadn’t mentioned it in the message he sent.

“Morning Andrew,” Eggsy said walking in greeting the tailor.

“Guinevere. I take it you are doing well, sir?”

Smiling brightly at the older man Eggsy went up to the dining room.

“Arthur,” Eggsy said and made his way around the table.

“Good morning,” Merlin smiled and went back to his clipboard. The man still carried it around even after giving up his position as a handler.

Merlin looked to Eggsy as he sat beside him at the table. The agent must have turned just right as Merlin caught a whiff of the lad. He knew he was pregnant, but hadn’t scented anything different on him before today.

Cocking his head to the side Merlin tried to pinpoint the smell. It was darker. Something that wasn’t normal to Eggsy. He was warm and sweet.

“New shampoo?” He blurted out unthinkingly and saw Eggsy freeze for a moment before composing himself.

“No?” Eggsy tried to seem casual, “Why do you ask?”

“Ye smell different. I am not trying to be forward, but. Is it the baby?”

Oh shit. Oh shit. Eggsy’s blood ran cold. He hoped and prayed Merlin didn’t figure out that it was his. He had been meaning to tell him, but they were so busy.

A sharp intake of breath and Eggsy could feel the anger radiating off of Merlin. It took everything for him not to bare his neck, “That bairn is mine.” Merlin whispered.

He felt his blood boil and from the look on Eggsy’s face, Merlin knew that he was already aware that the pup was his. “Ye didn't --” He stopped himself trying to control his rage, “Ye didn’t think to tell me? Tell me that I’m going to be a Da? Consider me in all of this? For 4 god damn weeks!” His voice rose and Eggsy whimpered.

“Didn’t think you’d want it. Didn’t think it would mean anything to you.” Eggsy said softly. Out of habit, he grabbed his stomach.

“How would ye know what I did or did not want?” When Eggsy didn’t answer Merlin slammed his fist against the table, “Well?” He roared.

“I tr…” Eggsy began and Merlin growled it was deep and low and full of fury. His scent was no better.

“Ye had plenty of chances,” Merlin said calmly. But he was giving off a feral scent.

“I didn’t know,” Eggsy said and but his lip trying to stop the sting in his eyes. “Didn’t know you’d even care.”

Taking a few cleansing breaths as Merlin was sure the stress he was emitting wasn’t good for the baby, “Well ye didn’t say anything now did ye? Ye just assumed whatever little theory ye had working in yer brain and took the choice right away from me.” His voice rose again and any calming he tried to do was to no avail.

They sat there a moment the silence deafening. If someone had a knife you could have cut the tension in the room, “Go home.” Merlin said finally.

“I’m sorry?” Eggsy asked taken aback.

“Ye are dismissed for the day. Leave. Be back tomorrow at HQ. Ye will have yer own office again,” Merlin said not looking at Eggsy.

“Ian,” Eggsy choked and flinched as Merlin turned his hard hazel eyes on him. He felt as if they could burn through his soul.

“Ye dinnae call me by anything, but Arthur in this station. If ye slip up again I will have ye suspended for insubordination. It is unprofessional and disrespectful to me as yer superior. Ye may leave now Guinevere.”

Eggsy took a few deep breaths and stood carefully. Instead of leaving the shop he went straight into the loo where he became violently sick. He sat back on his heels as tears ran freely down his face. He was shaking.

Once he had most of his bearings Eggsy stood and washed his mouth out. Grabbing his phone he sent a quick text to Roxy asking her to come to his flat after work.

Not bothering to wait for a response Eggsy composed himself the best he could and left Kingsman.

*

It was just after 6 when Roxy entered his flat. She walked in and appraised his look.

Eggsy was lying on the couch with a duvet wrapped securely around him. A rubbish bin located on the floor where he could easily reach it.

The smell of vomit filled her nose and she wordlessly walked over opening a window.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said and saw his eyes lift to hers.

They were glossy with new tears and red and puffy. She went over and lifted his head gently taking the seat where it had rested. Roxy placed it in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair as he soaked her trousers.

“He smelled it,” Eggsy whispered after an hour had passed.

“Merlin smelled the baby?” A nod from her friend, “What did you think would happen? It’s his baby. He’d smell it before the rest of us.”

“I was going to tell him today. Rox he was so mad. I’ve never seen him so angry before,” Eggsy’s voice cracked and he had to lean over to empty his stomach.

“Thought you were feeling better?” Roxy asked as she wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Yeah. It was because I was around Merlin,” Eggsy curled into a fetal position.

“Oh. Right. Alpha to your baby,” She nodded her head and rubbed his arm.

He knew he should have told him, but Eggsy wasn’t expecting that reaction. He should have known though. It was a month that he hid it was Merlin’s from him.

“What do I do?” He asked helplessly.

She sighed, “Give him space. Maybe he’ll come around again.”

Eggsy sagged closer into the comfort of his friend and hoped maybe, just maybe Merlin would come around and talk to him.

*

Except a week had gone by and nothing had changed.

Eggsy was in his office most of the time hunched over the trash bin and trying to fill out the endless paperwork Merlin had tossed his way. He had eventually begged Roxy for help.

The anti-nausea pills served him no purpose as he continued to get sick. He knew he didn’t look well but refused to go to medical.

“Eggsy you need to go. You look like you’re losing weight,” Roxy said sitting on the couch in his office.

“I’m not going back there to be hooked up to IV’s and have Hanover yell at me,” He began to sniffle. “I don’t want everyone to be mad at me.”

Roxy waited until Eggsy had fallen asleep on the couch from the exhaustion of getting sick. She placed a call into Percival for aide.

“He needs to go to medical,” She whispered when her uncle slipped into the room.

“He looks awful,” Percival said appraising Eggsy’s appearance.

“I know. Help me get him there. If he wakes to you carrying him he won’t argue,” Roxy began to plead with her eyes.

Percival had managed to carry Eggsy bridal style all the way to the medical wing before he woke up.

“What the…” Eggsy began and from the movement of Percival walking he threw up all over the older agents suit.

Giving his niece a cold stare Percival placed Eggsy on a bed and reassured the distressed man that he’d be fine, “It’s just a suit.”

“I’m really sorry. I’ll buy you a new one,” Eggsy tried to get up and help Percival clean off.

“Please Eggsy sit.” He gently pushed Eggsy back down and helped him to lie properly on the bed.

*

Hanover just started at Eggsy with a look that he has seen before.

Eggsy wondered if the doctors face would get stuck like that someday. He opened his mouth to say something when Hanover raised a hand to stop him.

“It takes an agent to bring you here while you’re asleep. Eggsy if you have no regard for your health that’s fine. But it’s no longer about you,” Hanover said.

That had Eggsy’s scent washing with shame, “I don’t want to hurt my bean.” He said weakly and rubbed his stomach.

“Then get your shit together and come when there is a problem. You’re doing yourself no favors by trying to tough it out. I’m keeping you for the next two days and taking you out of work 5 days after that. I will alert Arthur,” He said and left Eggsy alone.

Letting a groan out in frustration Eggsy texted Roxy letting her know his predicament. Then remembered she’d left to go on a mission just an hour ago.

Tossing his phone on the bedside table Eggsy dragged his hands over his face. He had completely and utterly fucked up. And he thought him and Merlin were getting closer. So much for that.

Feeling completely done with the mess that has become his life, Eggsy laid back against the pillows and tried to find sleep.

*

“What is going on?” Percival asked sitting in front of Arthur’s desk. He had been moodier since moving Eggsy out of his office.

“Why do ye ask?” Merlin didn’t look up from his tablet.

“Ian please save me all of the dramatics. When Harry died you didn’t have to inherit them,” Percival gave off a scent of exacerbation.

“Nathan…” Merlin began to the other alpha.

“No. No, there is something going on. I’ve known you for 15 years. Can’t lie to me. Just like you couldn’t keep your sexual escapades with Harry a secret.”

Merlin leveled a stare at him, “It was just that. Ye know as well as any that Harry was a good friend as well.”

Percival nodded his head, “I know. While Chester was our King you two helped each other through ruts. I get it. But there is something going on with you and that sick omega.”

Merlin sat back and ran his hands tiredly over his face, “He’s pregnant.”

“I am aware.”

He groaned some, “It's my babe and I scented it. The lad didn’t even have the decency to tell me himself. He’s 13 weeks now. And I just knew a week ago,” Anger and betrayal still dripped off of Merlin.

“Did you not want the child?” Percival asked carefully.

“Nae that’s not what I said. I’m angry I wasn’t informed. Is it what I would have planned? No,” He shook his head. “But I’d help care for my pup.”

“Did you tell Eggsy this?” A shake of Merlin’s head was Percival's answer, “Ian that boy is ill. Probably from the lack of hormonal stability for the pregnancy. You need to get your arse together and act the proper alpha here.”

“Nathan. He lied,” Merlin growled. And as far as he was concerned lying wasn’t the option.

“He did not lie. He omitted the truth,” He raised his hand when Merlin began to argue. “I am not saying it was correct or the right thing to do. But imagine an unmated omega pregnant by his boss. How would you feel?”

A sigh slipped through Merlin’s lips, “I will speak to him in due time. I am still very angry and I’m sure my anger is not good for him or the bairn. But I will talk to him at some point. I would like to have a hand with the child.”

“That’s all I’m saying,” Percival smiled and got up to leave feeling his consoling duties were fulfilled for the day. Why his friends had to be emotionally constipated individuals was beyond him.

Merlin watched him leave and went back to his Amazon prime cart a smile playing on his lips.

Gender neutral baby items sat awaiting in his cart. With a tap of his finger, he had the order placed with the promise for them to be delivered in 2 days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this story just keeps rolling in my mind. Here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

By the 2nd day home Eggsy was going out of his mind. Pumped with the proper fluids and anti-nausea medication he at least felt like a normal person for a few days. Nausea had hit him hard by the 3rd day home.

He was doubled over the toilet for most of that day. He did nothing but sleep most of the time. Taking JB outside was a chore, but he knew it needed to be done.

Flicking through the channels on the telly Eggsy turned his head when someone entered his flat. He almost fell over when he saw it was Percival.

“Can I help you mate?” Eggsy asked.

“Do you ever sleep?” Was Percival’s response as he moved past the front room and into the kitchen.

Eggsy wanted to see what he was doing, but moving required energy that Eggsy was reserving for his hourly trip to the loo.

“Here,” Percival handed Eggsy a sports drink.

He took it and watched the other man sit next to him on the sofa, “How do you know where I live?” Eggsy wondered out loud taking a sip of the drink

“You’re best friends with my niece. She is aware of what is going on so I have been elected to come in her stead.”

“Do you always talk like that?” Eggsy wondered aloud and bit his lip after he realized what he had said, "I mean no offense, but I thought you were only that polite at work."

A smile played on Percival’s lips, “I suppose I do. So what is it you two do when Roxy is here?”

Eggsy stared at him perplexed for a moment and when Percival’s look didn’t waver Eggsy let out a sigh, “Usually we watch movies and she will play with my hair.” He shrugged, “It soothes me and bean.”

Percival quirked a careful brow, “Bean?”

“My baby. Don’t know if it’s a he or a she yet. So I call it bean,” Eggsy said and blushed a little.

“What do you hope for?” Percival figured he’d give the boy some conversation. He wasn’t so sure about letting Eggsy rest his head in his lap.

Shifting a little in his seat, “A boy perhaps. But I just want it to be healthy.”

“Healthy is always what is important,” Percival agreed.

Silence fell over them as a movie played on the telly. Eggsy was just barely paying attention to it as he was sure that the alpha next to him was giving off a soothing scent. It did help with his tummy some, but still he upchucked the soup Percival tried to feed him.

“You need the baby’s father,” Percival murmured low enough he was sure Eggsy would not have heard him.

“Won’t work. He hates me,” Eggsy said washing his mouth out. He felt Percival’s scent change to that of shock and embarrassment from being heard. He smiled, “I’m a Kingsman just as you. May not have been as long, but even still I could hear that.”

“Fair enough,” Percival smiled. “I don’t think he hates you.”

That had Eggsy standing up straight, “How would you know who it is?”

“Ian and I have been good friends for some time. The three of us, when Harry was alive, would spend a great deal of our spare time together.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said and settled back into his spot on the couch. It had the imprint of his arse on the cushion now. He really needed to get up and move more. “But he doesn’t hate me?” He tried desperately not to sound hopeful.

“Very angry still, but no.”

He whimpered softly at how much he had utterly cocked this all up. Eggsy figured when he went back to HQ everything would return to how it had been. He wasn’t looking forward to being ignored by the Scotsman and being violently ill most of the day.

Percival had ended up staying most of the day and Eggsy gathered he was a decent bloke.

That night Eggsy didn’t bother going up to his room. He felt completely comfortable sleeping on the couch for the night. Not that JB complained as he curled himself in between Eggsy’s legs.

*

Returning to work just 2 days ago everything returned as it had before Eggsy was taken out of work.

He sat at his desk filling out some paperwork. He had occasionally walked to Arthur’s office and was relieved to inhale the scent of Merlin. Each time it settled his stomach.

Looking at his watch there would be a mandatory meeting in an hour. Eggsy figured Merlin would want to leave early and get there before the rest.

A quick message from his glasses asking when he’d like to leave and Eggsy sent it. Not even a full minute later there was a response stating he’d like them to leave in 30 minutes time.

They met in the hall and with a nod both men went to the bullet train. They were walking close their hands almost touching.

As they sat for the 15-minute ride, “How have ye been?” Merlin asked.

“Been fine,” Eggsy said and crossed his left leg over the right.

“And the baby?”

Trying not to let the question send butterflies through his stomach, “Okay. Everything still checks out. Almost 15 weeks now.” Eggsy tugged at his suit jacket feeling the stretch of the fabric as he began to show.

It wasn’t noticeable unless he wore taught clothing, but he could feel the difference in how everything fits tightly.

He made a mental note to talk to Andrew before he went back to HQ after the meeting. Arriving they went to the dining room.

Eggsy sat beside Merlin at the table. All agents currently in London were present at the table and ones who were away on missions shown through their glasses.

Everyone listened carefully as Merlin went over the usual agenda for a quarterly meeting. They were required by the agency and Merlin felt keeping this tradition in place was futile to ensure all his agents got whatever they needed.

Merlin had made changes for every member of the Round Table to see the Kingsman psychiatrist after every mission and quarterly.

“Along with a psych evaluation I’d like ye all to see Hanover twice a year apart from after missions,” Merlin looked around at everyone. “The quarterly budget has been gone through and new policies are being put into place to extend our medical center and care to agents families.”

Turning his gaze on Merlin, Eggsy blinked a few times. But the man did not look at him. His scent wasn’t giving anything away.

“Under Chester’s rule, we were to keep our involvement a secret. I am aware some of ye have families. There will be an NDA that will need to be signed if an agent wishes to share their involvement with spouses, mates, and or children.” All agents nodded in agreement.

“That is all for today. Ye are dismissed,” Merlin said and watched everyone file out of the room all except Eggsy.

Eggsy turned to Merlin and his face was scrunched up in confusion, “Why the sudden change?”

“Ye are pregnant are ye not?” A nod from Eggsy. “Figured it was time for a change. I remember how shattered Harry was when he delivered the news of your father’s death to yer mum.” Merlin stared out a window, “Don’t know how I would feel if my mate died and I had no idea.”

“Do you have a mate?” Eggsy blurted out.

“Nae. Only romantic anything I had in the past while working here was with Harry. And even then it was just helping through ruts,” Merlin said and looked at Eggsy. “I’m leaving back for HQ. Would ye like to ride back with me?”

“Yeah might as well,” Eggsy said and filed away his questions of Harry and Merlin’s relationship for later.

They were going down the stairs and Eggsy turned, “Oh meant to say I want to stop and ask Andrew about new clothing. Getting a bit big for my old suits.” He saw Merlin smile and without thinking missed the last step.

Eggsy landed on his knees hands on the carpet of the shop floor, “Oi. Clumsy,” He muttered embarrassment pouring off of him.

“Are ye okay?” Merlin asked alarmed and hoisted Eggsy to his feet.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy tried to assure Merlin but the man was expelling so much fear and anxiety he wasn’t sure how the tailor wasn’t choking from it.

“I’m taking ye to medical,” Merlin began to pull Eggsy along despite the protests.

“Arthur,” Eggsy began to beg. “I am fine! Not even a scratch.”

“Ye have been careless enough through this whole thing. I will nae be responsible if something is wrong with our child and I didn’t make ye get checked.”

Eggsy sat quietly as Merlin buckled him into his seat. He couldn’t find his voice. Merlin had called his bean their child.

*

“Are ye sure?” It was the 20th time Merlin had asked Hanover.

The doctor had to refrain from rolling his eyes, “Arthur I assure you everything is okay with the baby. Eggsy didn’t even scratch his knees.”

“What if there is something wrong inside? Ye didn’t even check the pup. What if the fall jarred our bean?”

His heart was in his throat as Merlin called their baby bean. Eggsy was starting to believe maybe it wasn’t a slip of the tongue. He had a protective hand over the small swell of his stomach.

“I swear,” Hanover said and rolled his eyes this time. He walked out and returned with the machine.

“Just to ease your mind because, and no disrespect Arthur, but you are giving off the worst scent.”

Merlin lifted his chin and didn’t have any contrite coming off of him. It was his baby too and he wanted to be sure everything was okay.

Eggsy laid back and felt the warm goo on his stomach. He waited patiently his excitement radiating off of him. It had been a little over 2 months since he saw his bean.

“Okay. See? Everything is fine,” Hanover said as their baby came into view.

“Looks like a baby now,” Eggsy said and wiped a stray tear. He turned and looked at Merlin who had taken a sharp intake of air.

“Oh,” Merlin breathed and couldn’t help himself as he pressed a hand against an area of Eggsy’s stomach that wasn’t covered in gel. He looked and pulled away quickly.

Taking Merlin’s hand Eggsy brought it back to where he had touched it, “It’s okay. It’s yours too.” His chest bloomed with adoration. He could smell the love coming off of the alpha next to him.

Merlin didn’t know what to say and just stared at their hands still joined while he spread his fingers over the warm skin.

Looking over at the two men, Hanover smiled and printed two sets of pictures this time. He cleaned Eggsy of and slipped out of the room. Apparently, the two needed a moment.

“I behaved poorly,” Merlin said and looked at Eggsy with wet eyes. “I just wasn’t expecting ye would hide it from me? Thought we were close.” He stopped remembering what Percival has said, “I should have considered the position ye were in.”

“I should have told you from the beginning. I’m sorry,” Eggsy said and squeezed the hand he was still holding.

“Can I?” Merlin asked putting his face closer to Eggsy’s tiny baby bump. If someone didn’t know he was pregnant they could easily mistake it for added weight.

“Yeah,” Eggsy breathed and closed his eyes when Merlin pressed his lips to his abdomen. His heart beating hard against his chest hearing Merlin whisper sweet nothings to their unborn child.

“Ye know,” Merlin said adding another soft kiss where their baby was. “I would have been happy if ye had told me.”

“But you had said,” Eggsy began and stopped when Merlin shook his head.

“I didn’t mean I never wanted children. I’m 50. I dinnae think I would have any,” Merlin admitted and watched relief wash over Eggsy’s face.

“You want our baby?” Eggsy sounded hopeful as he began to button himself up.

“Aye, I do. I want to be a Da.”

“Well I should warn you then,” Eggsy said and chuckled when Merlin looked at him nervously. “It’s all good, Arthur nothing to worry about. But Roxy wants to plan the baby shower. Her and my mum have already started. I’m just staying out of that.” He hopped off of the exam table.

Merlin exhaled not realizing he was holding his breath, “Eggsy.” He said as they walked through the halls to their offices.

“Yeah?”

“Ye can call me Ian. Ye know when we aren’t working and such,” Merlin hoped that Eggsy would be okay with them using first names.

“Okay, Ian.” Eggsy smiled and went to open his door.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Merlin paused in the middle of the hall.

Turning to face him, “Would ye like to share an office with me again?” He paused taking in Eggsy’s reaction, “I understand if ye don’t want to, but I know being around me will be better for the babe and ye.” And really wanted to spend more time with you and watch your stomach grow, Merlin left that unsaid. But it lingered between them.

“Yeah,” Eggsy smiled and his heart stopped and sped up when Merlin gave him the crooked smile he loved so much.

Taking a few steps forward Merlin was just inches away from Eggsy, “Would it be appropriate to touch ye again?”

Eggsy nodded his head and held his breath as Merlin rubbed his stomach and placed a gentle kiss there. He heard him whisper something in another language that Eggsy didn’t understand.

Merlin stepped away and went across the hall to his office, “Hey, Ian.” He stopped at his name being called and turned to Eggsy his hand on the doorknob.

“What does that mean? What you just said.”

A small smile playing at his lips, “It means I love ye in Gaelic.”

“Say it again.”

“ _Tha gaol agam ort_ ,” Merlin said and watched Eggsy smile.

“Bean loves you too,” He saw Merlin try to compose himself and he could swear he heard the alpha sniffle before Merlin walked into his office.

“See?” Eggsy said to his tummy, “You’ll have two daddies.” And in the back of his mind Eggsy only hoped that maybe Merlin would want more than just their bean. That hopefully they could be a family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here is another update for you all.  
> Want to give a huge shout out to you all! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of the wonderful comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and hits. I truly love every one of you!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Listening to the patter of raindrops hitting the windows, the sound of the wind whooshing and the soft melody of Eggsy’s humming it was easy for Merlin to feel calm this way.

He always did enjoy the sound of a storm, but that wasn’t the most enjoyable thing he was hearing. Merlin noticed that Eggsy hummed quite a lot. Sometimes the lad would break out into a full song.

Merlin didn’t mind. He looked up and saw Eggsy pacing the floor of the office a hand resting on his growing stomach. He knew Eggsy was just 16 weeks and 3 days, but their baby was making an appearance. Especially now that Eggsy had his suit jacket off.

Staring at the way the dress shirt was just that much tighter around his lower abdomen. It wasn’t glaringly obvious, but in the past week that their offices were shared again Merlin could see a difference.

Catching him staring Eggsy smiled at Merlin, “What?” He asked a little self consciously. He was more aware of his added weight around his midsection.

Opening his mouth to answer a crack of lightning lit the darkened sky and a roll of thunder that shook the estate sounded. The lights flickered and everything went dark. The only thing lighting the room was the light of Eggsy’s phone in his hand and the occasional flickers of lightning.

Tapping the side of his glasses Merlin connected with Mordred, “Report.” He said and there was just a touch of anxiety coming off of him.

Eggsy watched as Merlin’s face went from confusion, to worry and settled into anger.

“Of course the old bastard would do anything to give himself more money,” Merlin grumbled and a low growl could be heard in the quiet room. The darkness made everything that much louder.

Not being to help himself Eggsy whimpered. He was not at all afraid of the dark by any means, but something was wrong and it must be bad for Merlin to be so angry.

“Alright. Anything I can do to help?” Merlin listened and nodded his head, “Well send a message to all agents. Lockdown in effect, no one is to leave their stations until power is back on.” He disconnected and cursed under his breath.

“What’s the matter?” Eggsy asked from the front of Merlin’s desk.

“We dinnae have power and Chester fucking King did not update the generators 5 years ago like they were due to be replaced. That twat,” Merlin growled once more but stopped short when Eggsy let out another whimper. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to upset ye,” He poured apology and regret.

“It’s okay. Just don’t like it when you’re stressed,” Eggsy admitted and bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if he should have said that. But Merlin gave him a soft smile and his scent turned to one of comfort. Eggsy immediately relaxed, “So now what?”

Sighing out loud, Merlin sat back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. “Sit here I guess. I dinnae want anyone leaving their stations. We’re no longer protected by these walls. So it is best if people stay put.”

That didn’t comfort Eggsy, “We have weapons in every room, yeah?”

“Of course,” Merlin said.

Shuffling his feet some, “Well. Could we talk? Getting closer to my 17 weeks and we haven’t really discussed how we are going to take care of bean together.” Eggsy suggested and sat on the couch in the room. He waited to see if Merlin would join him.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed and sat beside Eggsy.

*

“Co-parent?” Merlin hadn’t ever heard of that before.

“You know. Where two people who aren’t in a relationship parent a child together,” Eggsy said and saw the confusion spread further over Merlin’s face. He laughed at him, “It happens more now than not.”

To be honest, Merlin wasn’t used to anything that wasn’t the old-fashioned ‘get married and care for your family’ ways of today. His parent’s had stuck it out together once his mother was pregnant for him, “So...we would be acting as a family, but not a family?”

Eggsy tried not to let that sting, but as the tears welled in his eyes he cleared his throat demanding composure, “I guess? We would be a family. To our bean we would be.” Eggsy left that he’d want them to be something more unsaid.

Nodding his head Merlin tried to wrap his head around it. Maybe this could be something to discuss later on. And he had to be honest with himself that he’d hoped maybe they could be more than this. Deciding to change the course of the conversation as he could sense Eggsy’s unease, “Ye want a lass or a lad?”

He smiled at Merlin’s phrasing, “Healthy right? But if I’m being honest a boy.”

“Have any names picked?” Merlin quirked a brow and Eggsy shook his head in response, “No?”

“Nah. Just been getting used to the idea of it all and trying not to throw up every five minutes,” Eggsy said and brought his legs up to cross them in front of himself. “You want a boy or a girl?” He was honestly curious. The man hadn’t given any of his own opinions.

Scrunching his face up Merlin thought about it, “Healthy works for me. I really hadn’t thought about it to be honest. Whatever the bean is I’ll be happy. Never imagined I’d be a Da given my line of work.” Merlin confessed.

The room lit up with more lightning and cracks of thunder could be heard. The rain was coming harder against the windows and the sky growing darker with night approaching.

Figuring this was the only time he’d be able to ask, “So I know you mentioned Harry before. What was that all about? You guys weren’t anything?” Eggsy wanted to know. It had been eating at him ever since Merlin told him they were basically fuck buddies. He knew it wasn’t really his business, but Merlin had opened that door when he mentioned it.

“Nae. Harry was a great friend. Helped each other through many ruts. Chester was a right bastard and wouldn’t allow us to even use an omega service to help through them. He tried to get us to take these suppressants that caused a few agents to go mad. I mean that literally,” He paused a wave of sadness washing over him. “But we made due. Refused to take them and the old man wasn’t dumb enough to get rid of us. We made due,” Merlin finished.

“Glad I offed the King,” Eggsy said and watched a grateful smile grace Merlin’s lips and the smell of gratitude lingered in the air.

“So that is why I don’t require any agents to wear blockers, take suppressants and if people want a romantic relationship beyond these walls then they are welcome to it. I spent too many years without the company of a warm body next to me. Harry was wonderful when the need arose, but we were never interested in one another,” Merlin took in a deep breath and added. “I much prefer the company of an omega and Harry a beta,” He said.

Eggsy hadn’t realized how much weight he had put into Merlin’s response. He hoped maybe he would be the omega for him. He shoved the thought aside as his stomach grumbled and Merlin let out a chuckle.

“Are ye hungry?” He checked his watch and frowned at the time, “Oh I’ve neglected to make sure ye ate.”

The concern Merlin showed for Eggsy’s well being gave his heart a tug, “I really should be making sure I eat.”

“My bean too,” Merlin said standing and walking over to the fridge in the room. Keeping it closed had kept the cheese and assorted meats cold. He grabbed the platter and added crackers to it settling back in next to Eggsy.

With Merlin being as close as he was didn’t go unnoticed to Eggsy. Their knees were touching.

His tummy let out another growl at the sight of the food, “It’s like my stomach has eyes.” Eggsy laughed and began to tuck in.

Watching with affection as Eggsy ate, Merlin felt at peace knowing his bairn and omega were cared for.

*

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispered close to his ear and gave the lad a soft nudge to his shoulder.

“Hm?” Eggsy rolled and blinked up to a pair of hazel eyes looking down at him, “Did I fall asleep?” He asked and noticed how bright the room was.

“Aye, ye did.” Amusement lingered in the air.

Sitting up straight Eggsy stretched his arms out in front of him. He felt the protest of his bladder. How long had it been since he used the loo? Shoving off the duvet that wasn’t there before he got up.

“Excuse me,” He said and made a beeline for the ensuite.

Merlin bit the side of his cheek when Eggsy came walking back out with a happy grin on his face, “Had to empty yer stomach?”

Shaking his head, “Nah. Had to pee. I read the bigger you get the worse it is because the baby is sitting on your bladder.”

“Oh,” Merlin nodded his head and took the seat at his desk.

“How long the power been back on?”

“Since midnight,” Merlin said powering his laptop up.

Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at the clock on his desk. It was just after 8 in the morning, “Fuck I slept all night?”

“Ye did. Shortly after ye told me about how tiring it was to grow a tiny human ye passed out. Didn’t have the heart to wake ye. So I tossed a blanket on and slept in the armchair,” Merlin said a light blush coloring his face.

Happiness bloomed in his chest. This was Merlin’s office after all. He didn’t have to give up his couch like that, “You could have woken me to go to my office. I’m sure the chair wasn’t comfortable.”

“Nae, Eggsy. Ye needed to rest. And it wasn’t so bad,” He didn’t add how lovely Eggsy looked while he slept.

“And it is hard,” Eggsy said when Merlin gave him a quizzical expression he added, “Growing a tiny human.” That had Merlin laughing.

“Well, it is. You don’t have to do much to feel like you ran a marathon. Swear I wasn’t this tired even after staying up 3 days straight from Vday,” Eggsy let out a yawn to prove his point.

He gave his small bump a pat, “What’s for breakfast? I’m famished.” Eggsy said which caused Merlin to chuckle. He scrunched his face thinking what sounded good, “I think a full English sounds really good right now.”

Nodding his head, “Yeah. Extra beans and poached eggs so they can run all over everything.” He moaned and licked his lips.

“So it starts,” Merlin said and tapped the side of his glasses to ask the kitchen to bring up exactly what Eggsy wanted.

“What?” Eggsy asked as he sat at his own desk.

“Cravings,” Merlin answered and typed up a few emails letting the agents know to take a day off and return to HQ tomorrow at 10 am.

Tipping his head to the side, “Oh. So that hankering I had for a toastie with pickles was what that was?” Eggsy watched Merlin fake gag at the thought.

“Ye didn’t,” Merlin begged.

Eggsy smiled, “It was really good when I ate it. I wouldn’t eat it again, but I really wanted it the other day.”

He shook his head as the food was brought in. Merlin watched with a soft expression on his face when Eggsy devoured every last bit of the breakfast. He hadn’t realized how satisfying it would be to see a pregnant omega cared for. Or maybe it was because it was Eggsy.

*

It had been 3 days since the power outage and Eggsy was in his office across from the one he was sharing with Merlin. He was looking for his spare charger for his phone as he left his other one at home.

Rummaging through papers he noticed a medium-sized box on the desk. He picked it up and it was wrapped in a soft pale blue. His brows coming together as he unwrapped it.

Inside sat a grey bodysuit with ‘My Siblings Have Paws’ written in black bold lettering.

Eggsy couldn’t help the stream of tears fall as he ran a hand over the soft material. There was only one person who could have accessed his office beside himself and he knew right away who had put it there. And if Merlin had wanted him to thank him he would have given it to Eggsy himself.

Tucking it back into the box carefully he put it aside with the intentions to bring it home with him tonight.

Later that day, “Hey Arthur?” Eggsy asked.

“Hm?”

“Do you have animals?” The fact that the bodysuit said siblings meant that Merlin must have a cat or a dog.

“Aye, I do. Why do ye ask?”

Giving a shrug Eggsy went back to his work, “Just curious.”

Merlin looked up trying to hide his smile knowing the lad had found his gift, “I have a cat named Lilith.”

That had Eggsy intrigued, “The demon?”

“That cat was a demon as a kitten. Figured she deserved such a name. The sweetest thing now, but the name stuck.”

“Is she black too?” Eggsy couldn’t help himself and laughed.

“She is,” Merlin smiled.

Shaking his head Eggsy looked over the papers in front of him.

*

That wasn’t the last time Eggsy had found a gift in his office. There had been 2 more over the last 2 days. One was a plush cream and brown colored rattle in the shape of a giraffe. The other was a set of black and grey blocks that Eggsy could change on his desk by how many weeks he was.

Setting the gift in its proper place next to the frame of their bean he set the blocks so the numbers said he was 17 weeks. He smiled at it and ran a hand over his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Eep! I'm getting way too excited about this story.  
> I hope you all are as excited as I am!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy continued to receive these gifts in his office. He was chuffed that Merlin would go to such lengths to make sure that their bean was cared for. The gifts for the baby started to collect in a neatly stacked pile in his spare bedroom at the flat.

But Eggsy noticed there were gifts showing up that were tailored to what he liked. There was a basket full of bath salts to soothe his aching back. His favorite tea and even an album with a playlist of soothing music.

The latest gift was bigger. It was a pram that Eggsy had been eyeing on a website for bean with the promise it was the safest. But the fact that it had been modified by Kingsman R&D did not go unnoticed. Along with the pram, there was a new Adidas jacket, one that would fit him now with his growing stomach.

His nose and eyes began to burn with the sudden tears he was now crying. Becoming more emotional lately was an understatement. During a Round Table meeting 2 days ago Eggsy had cried in the middle of it when someone had told him what a good job he was doing as Guinevere. A room full of men who killed for a living and Eggsy had become a puddle of emotions.

Thank heavens to Merlin who excused him and allowed Eggsy to go home for the day. Though Eggsy had to admit being away from Merlin bothered him quite a bit.

Looking over the gifts, Eggsy felt taken aback by the showering of items that Merlin was bestowing upon him. Eggsy removed his suit jacket and slipped on the new one he was given and went into their shared office.

He had to admit that the material was soft and felt good to have something that wasn’t so restricting. The block calendar on his desk read 18 weeks, well he was more 18 weeks and 4 days, but it didn’t keep track of the extra days.

It was just after 2 in the afternoon and Merlin was with Mordred training a new handler to replace his spot. They would take the code name Emrys.

Sitting in his chair Eggsy scrolled through his phone looking at more baby items he had been eyeing. He knew better than to purchase a lot of things as they didn’t know the sex of their bean yet and Eggsy knew he’d want to buy more once they knew. Not to mention that Roxy threatened to have his bullocks if he bought too much.

She had told him that he needed to save things for others to purchase for a baby shower.

He didn’t see the point in one, Eggsy was more than capable to buy what their pup needed and with the added items from Merlin their kid wouldn’t need for anything.

Leaning back in his seat Eggsy felt something flutter in his tummy. He sat up straighter after a few moments had passed and he felt it again. Anxiety spiked in the air and Eggsy was up quickly heading to the medical wing.

Considering his first trimester Eggsy wasn’t taking any chances and knew if he didn’t see Hanover the man would have his head for noticing something different and not seeing him right away.

*

Sitting on the exam table, Eggsy waited for the nurse to get Hanover. He wasn’t at all surprised when Merlin came barreling in looking like someone told him his mother had died. The man’s face was paler than Eggsy and he was expelling such fear that it caused Eggsy’s mood to shift.

“Is everything alright?” Merlin asked. He had himself in a protective stance.

Eggsy was sure the alpha didn’t realize how possessive he looked when Hanover walked in and took a step back.

Merlin’s growl was deep and threatening, “Calm down, Arthur. I need to see what is causing Guinevere to be here.” The doctor said with his hands raised.

“Ian it’s okay. Just sit down so he can check,” Eggsy touched his arm and felt him relax. He didn’t pull his hand away when Merlin took it in his own.

“So describe what you were feeling,” Hanover said and began to check over Eggsy like he usually did when he came in for his monthly visits.

“It was a like a flutter? I don’t know. I had never felt anything like that before,” Eggsy said furrowing his brow.

Hanover smiled, “Sounds like you felt your baby move.” He continued to run his hands over Eggsy’s stomach pressing down here and there. For good measure, he listened to the baby’s heart rate pleased when it was within range for how far along Eggsy was.

“What?” Eggsy asked and looked down at his stomach.

“You’re close to your 19th week. You’ll start to notice little twinges. Most mistake it for gas. Some describe it like a butterfly fluttering in their womb,” Hanover smiled taking his seat.

“Oh,” He squeaked and smiled. His eyes began to water. Eggsy felt the air shift around them as Merlin relaxed and a new scent filled the room. He couldn’t place it, it was completely new to the man sitting next to him.

“When can I feel it?” Merlin wondered aloud and placed both of his palms over Eggsy’s abdomen.

“Usually anywhere from 25 weeks on. As they get bigger you’ll feel them move,” Hanover shrugged. “Everyone is different.”

He stood and gave Eggsy a pat on the shoulder, “So nothing to worry about gentlemen. I’ll see you in less than 2 weeks for your next ultrasound.”

They both sat there the silence surrounding them as Hanover exited. The only sounds were their breathing.

“Our baby moved,” Eggsy whispered feeling it again. His chest bloomed with affection when Merlin laid his head on his bump and sighed.

“I can’t wait to be able to feel ye move soon,” Merlin said directly to their pup and placed a soft kiss there.

Eggsy hefted himself into a sitting position and their faces were just inches away. The sudden urge to kiss the alpha in front of him was overwhelming. He could feel his heart rate quicken with their closeness. Eggsy could feel Merlin’s breath come faster against his face.

Swallowing hard Merlin had to fight the desire to pull Eggsy into a kiss, “I should get back to Mordred. Let me know next time ye think anything is wrong.” He said and Eggsy nodded. Reaching forward Merlin ran his thumb over Eggsy’s cheekbone.

Closing his eyes against the touch Eggsy leaned in without thinking and the left side of his face was covered with Merlin’s palm.

Giving his cheek a final stroke, Merlin got up and left.

The feeling of Merlin on his skin lingered there and Eggsy smiled hopping off of the table and going to find Roxy to tell her that he felt bean move.

*

Eggsy lounged on his couch with his feet in Roxy’s lap as she gave them a soft message. It felt like heaven. In just 5 more days he would get to see if his bean was a boy or a girl.

He had also made an appointment with Andrew to get sized for new clothing. The tailor was a saint and had given him a quick measurement a few weeks ago and altered some clothing to stretch with him. But as he was growing it was time he was re-measured.

Feeling grateful that he got a discount for working with Kingsman and he didn’t have to spend a fortune on clothes. But alas the last fitting Merlin had already made sure the tab was covered for whatever Eggsy needed.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said pulling him out of his daydreaming.

Not realizing that she was standing next to the pram by the front door, “What?”

“I told you to stop buying stuff!” She said disapprovingly and sat back down with a tisk.

“I didn’t! Swear down,” Eggsy said lifting his hands up in surrender.

She narrowed her eyes, “You smell sincere. Who’s getting all this stuff?”

A light blush colored his cheeks, “Ian.”

Roxy’s scent was confused, “Who?” She scrunched her face.

Eggsy gave a small chuckle, “Right. Arthur. I forgot you don’t know his name.”

“What else has he bought?” She asked curiously.

“Uhm. That jacket you saw me in, bath salts, my favorite tea, some gender neutral clothing for bean. And assorted other stuff for the baby. Actually, everything you had seen,” Eggsy said.

“What?” He asked when Roxy turned smug and a slow smile spread across her face.

“You don’t see it?”

To answer her question he lifted a brow, “Eggsy.” She sighed and playfully smacked his foot.

“Roxy,” He said and kicked her.

“He’s courting you,” She said it in a hushed voice. Roxy stared at him as Eggsy began to laugh like that was the most absurd thing he had heard.

His laughing slowed to a nervous chuckle as Roxy just looked at him, “You’re being serious aren’t you?” Her answer was just one nod.

Not knowing what to do with this information Eggsy squirmed in his seat, “How do you know?”

“Do these gifts show up out of nowhere? All wrapped?” Eggsy nodded, “Oh he’s courting you. How have you not figured it out?”

Embarrassment poured off of him, “I wasn’t brought up the way you were. Not like they taught it much in the schools I went to.” Eggsy said softly.

Roxy sighed and pulled her best friend into a hug, “Well that’s what is happening.”

“What do I do?”

“Have you considered being with him? The prospect of being his mate?” She watched his face turn scarlet. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She laughed when he smacked her chest.

“Never thought he’d want to be with me like that. Figured he was just providing for me because of bean.”

She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, “You two need to seriously talk more.”

“Right,” Eggsy said. “Well, you didn’t answer my question. How do I go about this?”

“If you accept him as your alpha. You would present him with an acceptance gift. How long has he been doing this?”

“About 2 weeks, almost 3.”

“Well you can give him one whenever you are ready,” Roxy said and shoved him lightly back to the other end of the couch so she could continue to soothe his sore feet.

“You’re the best,” Eggsy said and turned his head to the telly.

“Best friend or best agent?” Roxy smirked.

“Both,” He smiled and winked at her.

*

Eggsy had thought long and hard about what he would like to gift Merlin. He knew that he would accept him as his alpha. He wanted to give him the gift before they found out what bean was. They had an appointment with Hanover in 2 days.

It took a trip to R&D and careful planning, but Eggsy was pleased that their tech was able to whip up what he requested within a weeks time.

Placing the wrapped box on Arthur’s desk Eggsy made sure to leave before Merlin found it. He figured he’d go bug Roxy for a bit hoping Merlin would find it.

Opening the door and sitting tiredly in the chair as it groaned from the weight of him, Merlin faced his desk and went to turn on his laptop. He stopped short noticing a carefully wrapped silver package.

Trying to control his scent and excitement as to not get his hopes up by assuming it was what he thought it could be. Merlin carefully unwrapped it. He found a set of baby monitors in there and something beneath them. He lifted it out and frowned by how heavy it was for being so thin.

Merlin took off the tissue paper and smiled.

It was a new clipboard tablet with a sticky note saying ‘turn me on ;)’. He did as he was instructed and found a message on the screen. It read:

 

_This is an updated version of your old clipboard. Designed by our own Kingsman techs, so I know you’ll approve._

_The monitors it came with will sync up to this tablet. R &D is still working on the baby mobile that will have video and voice recording as well. That way once our bean is here and you have to work you can check in anytime._

_< 3 Eggsy_

 

Tears threatened to spill over as Merlin realized it was exactly what he thought it was. And he couldn’t control his scent any longer as he expelled happiness and gratitude.

He looked up and smiled when he heard the creak of the door open, “Ye…” He stopped not being able to speak. Merlin was choked up with the thoughtful gift and watched Eggsy slowly walk in. He loved to look at him. Merlin thought the swell of their baby growing inside of him complimented the omega.

“So you found it,” Eggsy was nervous. His voice small as he took in the redness of Merlin’s eyes.

“Aye,” He managed to say with a nod of his head.

Eggsy fiddled with his hands behind his back, “Took Rox to tell me. I never knew what you were doing. Just thought you were taking caring of our bean by caring for me.”

A feeling of sadness washed over him at the other man’s confession, “Nae Eggsy. I want ye too just as much as our pup.” Merlin said sincerely.

He bit his lip and worried it as when Eggsy saw Merlin stand and take long strides to him. Gentle hands cupped his face, “When did you buy all that stuff anyway?” He smiled when pink colored the alpha’s cheeks.

“After ye told me,” Merlin said a touch of embarrassment scenting around him.

Taking an intake of breath, Eggsy felt his eyes water, “You bought stuff for our bean from the time I told you?” His chest became tight with emotion as Merlin nodded his head. Eggsy felt thumbs stroke over his skin wiping away the tears that had fallen.

“So…” Merlin began, “That was an acceptance gift?” His scent grew to cover them both in happiness when Eggsy nodded his head.

Merlin looked into the blue-green eyes staring back at him. He gauged their reaction when he leaned in closer. He saw nothing but acceptance as Eggsy brought himself closer.

Closing the small space between them Merlin pressed his lips softly against Eggsy’s. Merlin felt the omega take his face in his own hands as Eggsy pressed himself into Merlin. His bump against Merlin’s abdomen.

Eggsy swooned from the kiss, “Ian.” He breathed separating for a moment before bringing their mouths together again.

Bringing his arms to wrap around Eggsy’s waist Merlin leaned his forehead against his omega’s, “I was afraid ye dinnae saw me the same way,” He admitted.

“Sounds like we had the same fear,” Eggsy laughed softly and peppered a few more kisses to Merlin’s lips.

“Silly,” Merlin whispered and kissed Eggsy’s scent gland. He dipped his nose to Eggsy’s neck to inhale the sweet vanilla brown sugar with just a hint of dark cocoa mixed in. It was getting stronger, the smell of their baby.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed and ran his hands over Merlin’s scalp as the alpha dropped to his knees to nuzzle at his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day? This story doesn't seem to have a shut-off valve in my brain. Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Since accepting Merlin as his alpha Eggsy noticed the other man doing more for him. Merlin had arranged for Eggsy to see the masseuse at Kingsman to receive a paternity message.

He wouldn’t complain about the extra pampering as his 20 weeks stomach was causing some back discomfort.

It was a slow day at HQ and Eggsy was filling out some paperwork for the new handler when two bottles of water were placed in front of him while he sat at his desk.

Looking up in confusion Eggsy met Merlin’s gaze, “What are these for?”

“Drink. Ye need a full bladder for the ultrasound,” Merlin cocked an eyebrow at him when his expression remained befuddled.

“Oh right! That’s today!” Eggsy cracked one open and chugged it down in a matter of seconds.

Shaking his head Merlin went through his emails to pass the time. They had to be down to medical in an hour.

It had only been 30 minutes and Eggsy was crossing his legs in discomfort, “I really have to go.” He whined.

“Ye have to wait,” Merlin didn’t look up from his laptop.

Eggsy, let out a whimper regretting drinking both waters as quickly as he did. He let out a huff and tried to keep his mind busy.

After 20 more minutes, Eggsy jumped up and took Merlin’s hand pulling him to the door, “I will pee myself if we don’t get this done soon.”

Wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s waist Merlin chuckled and gave him a kiss.

Bouncing on the exam table Eggsy had his shirt unbuttoned and ready. He laid back quickly when Hanover came into the room.

“Alright, let's get this going I need to go!” He wasn’t keeping still and Eggsy knew he needed to.

Hanover’s expression was amused which matched the scent in the air. He went about getting ready to do the ultrasound skipping the exam until after Eggsy emptied his bladder.

Merlin stared at the screen as their baby came into view. It was moving around quite a bit, but he assumed Eggsy’s movements didn’t help any.

“Everything looks good,” The Doctor scrunched his face moving the wand around. “I almost had it.”

Poking at his stomach, “Ugh, bean come on. Daddy has to wee really bad.” He begged his unborn pup.

All they saw was their child turn around with its bum facing the screen, “What a little shite!” Eggsy exclaimed.

Chuckling Merlin rubbed the side of Eggsy’s tummy, “Come on. We would really like to see what ye are.”

Hanover started to laugh, “Oh! Just crossed its legs.”

“This is bullocks,” Eggsy said.

“Well best I can do is get you in tomorrow and try. Would only be befitting if your child didn’t cooperate,” Hanover had himself a laugh and cleaned Eggsy off.

“Double damn. Now I have to wait a whole day?” Eggsy sagged against the exam table.

After Hanover gave Eggsy a once over they held out hope that they could see if their baby was a boy or a girl tomorrow.

Giving out a sigh of frustration Eggsy welcomed the kiss from Merlin, “Don’t worry. We can see tomorrow. Maybe then our babe will show us.” He said and ran a soothing hand over Eggsy’s bump.

“Maybe,” Eggsy wasn’t so convinced.

*

Eyeing Eggsy as he packed up for the day, Merlin had a thought. “Would ye like to go for dinner?”

Lifting his head to look at Merlin, “Yeah?” And Merlin nodded his head, “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Ye pick the place,” Merlin suggested.

Eggsy pursed his lips and thought about it, “Could we go to the fish and chip shop down the street? Kind of want some chips with vinegar.”

“Of course,” He answered and Eggsy’s smile was blinding.

The shop was busy so Merlin suggested they go back to his flat to eat. Feeling genuinely curious about Merlin’s place, Eggsy agreed and he wouldn’t turn down the chance to spend more time with the alpha.

It didn’t surprise him that the flat was very organized and had simple decor. Various pictures of fields of grass and hills adorned the walls. He figured it must remind Merlin of home.

He stopped looking at the sonogram photo in a frame on one of the end tables in the living room. Tears pricked his eyes as he touched it with his fingers.

“Kitchen is this way,” Merlin pulled Eggsy from his thoughts.

Following Merlin, they sat at the small bistro table tucked in the corner of the bright space.

Eggsy wouldn’t have guessed Merlin to be the type of bloke who decorated in soft blues and whites. He had to admit it was very homey, “Do I have something on my face?” Eggsy asked catching Merlin staring at him.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen Merlin looking at him, “Nae. Just…” Merlin was at a loss for words. How could he tell Eggsy that he enjoyed seeing him cared for?

The air in the room shifted and Eggsy smelled pride coming off of Merlin. It didn’t take much for him to put the pieces together, “You like caring for me don’t you?” A nod from the alpha was confirmation enough.

He stretched his arms out in front of him and yawned, “That was good.” Eggsy said patting his tummy.

“Would ye care to stay for a movie? I have a large selection of DVD’s and Blu rays,” Merlin said while he tidied up their takeout mess.

“Hm,” Eggsy hummed a little and shimmied in his seat. “What do you think bean? Movie?” He bent closer to his stomach, “Maybe some cuddles too?” Eggsy whispered.

Merlin had to bite back a laugh when he heard Eggsy agree with their unborn child who could not at all communicate whether he or she wanted a cuddle.

But nonetheless, Eggsy added, “Bean wants a cuddle too.” He smiled hearing Merlin chuckle pulling him along to the front room.

*

They found a position that worked for the both of them. Merlin was lying with his back against the arm of the couch and Eggsy was in front of him.

He thought of spooning, but with Eggsy’s stomach, Merlin gathered this would be the best option. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the feel of Eggsy against him.

The omega was warm and soft, “I cannae believe I let ye pick the movie.” Merlin said for the 4th time in the last 20 minutes.

“Hush,” Eggsy said and unthinkingly grabbed one of Merlin’s arms and brought it to rest around his midsection. “Bean likes it,” He stated.

Merlin cocked his head to the side, “Ye going to use the bairn as an excuse for me to touch ye?” He saw the blush spread to the back of Eggsy’s neck and the tips of his ears.

“Okay…maybe I like it too,” Eggsy said softly.

Shaking with laughter Merlin brought the other arm around and hugged Eggsy closer. He nuzzled Eggsy’s neck and gave it a kiss.

A few more minutes passed, “But bean really does like it.” And he laughed when Merlin poked his side.

“Now ye hush. Trying to listen to Julie Andrews sing the sound of music,” Merlin whispered trying to sound interested in the movie. When in fact he disliked musicals a fair bit.

He thought it was worth watching it as he listened to Eggsy sing along to every song in the movie.

*

When Eggsy woke he was snuggled securely against Merlin’s chest in the alpha’s bed. He couldn’t care how he had gotten there as he smiled against Merlin’s chest.

Shifting to look at him in sleep, Eggsy pressed a soft kiss to the warm skin of Merlin’s shoulder.

He wanted to stay there a little longer but there was a protest from his bladder alerting him he had gone too long without emptying it. Sliding out of bed Eggsy went in search of the loo. Thankful that it was just outside the bedroom door.

Entering back in Eggsy saw Merlin awake, “Ye sleep okay?” He asked as Eggsy crawled back under the covers.

“Mhm,” Eggsy was welcomed back into the arms that held him close.

“Ye were so tired. I carried ye in here,” Merlin pecked his lips. “Hope ye dinnae mind.”

“Nah. You’re a pretty comfy bloke for being so fit,” Eggsy appraised the hard muscles of Merlin’s chest. To add to what he said Eggsy poked the other man's stomach.

Letting the silence surround them as the room began to fill with the light of morning, “We should probably talk names.” Eggsy suggested as Merlin traced patterns over his abdomen.

“Haven’t thought of many,” Merlin admitted.

“Well. If it was a girl what did you have in mind?”

“Iris,” Merlin said quickly.

Eggsy pulled back to look at him, “Oh okay, mister I haven’t thought of any.” He giggled when Merlin nipped his neck.

“My ma’s name,” Merlin said.

“Oh, I like that. It’s nice.”

“Ye have any thoughts?” Merlin asked.

Shaking his head, “I always kind of hoped it would be a boy.” Eggsy said and his scent went embarrassed.

“That isn’t anything to be embarrassed about, lad,” Merlin assured him.

“That’s not why I’m embarrassed,” He said and hid his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

Taking Eggsy’s chin between his forefinger and thumb Merlin pulled his face to look at him, “Then what is it?”

His eyes going soft as Eggsy bit his lip, “That he would have your eyes.” He admitted quietly.

Merlin’s expression warmed and his heart grew with the confession, “Oh.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“That doesn’t bother you?” He asked carefully completely relaxing at the scent Merlin was giving off.

“Nae, Eggsy. I am...quite pleased ye would want our child to carry specific traits from me.”

“Did you have any names for a boy?” Eggsy wondered out loud.

“Guess we could go with the theme of parent’s names. My Da’s name was Thomas,” He paused and gave Eggsy a kiss. “Figured if we had a son we could incorporate our father’s names?”

“Like Lee Thomas?” Eggsy suggested.

“Aye, that sounds good. Lee Thomas Ferguson,” Merlin said the name liking the sound of it.

“How about Iris Anne Ferguson for a girl?” Eggsy offered.

“Oh I like that,” Merlin murmured. “Ye didn’t want to hyphenate the last names?”

“No,” Eggsy shook his head. “That’s a whole lot of name for a baby.”

Turning to look over his shoulder at the clock Merlin groaned, “We have to go in. I’ll shower and get dressed so I can take ye to yer flat for clothes.”

Eggsy did not at all whine when Merlin untangled himself.

*

“No, no, no,” Eggsy said shaking his head at the bottles of water that were placed in front of him. “Nope.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin said with a smile.

“Nope,” Another shake of his head. “I ain’t drinking 2.”

“Hanover said ye need a full bladder,” Merlin reminded Eggsy.

“I know what he said. Which is why I haven’t used the loo in an hour. Which being 20 weeks pregnant is fucking amazing I haven’t pissed myself yet,” Eggsy began to pout as Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. “I will have one! That’s it.”

Feeling pleased Merlin sat back down and watched Eggsy drain the bottle.

It wasn’t long before he was hopping around, “If I pee myself you’re cleaning me.” Eggsy grumbled. “This kid better show off its parts today. Because if not we are waiting til bean is born.”

That had Merlin chuckling, “Wouldn’t be our child if things came easily.”

Eggsy snorted, “According to Hanover it’s because of me.”

“Aye, Eggsy. Ye could be a little shite,” Merlin agreed and noticed Eggsy begin to look like he would cry. “A very cute little shite.” He added quickly.

“Ha! Gotcha,” Eggsy smiled cheekily.

“I rest my case,” Merlin muttered and went back to his laptop.

“Okay,” Eggsy got up after 10 minutes. “I can’t hold this anymore. Can we go?”

He gazed at his watch, “Come on. We can be a little early.” Merlin said taking the omega’s offered hand.

*

Hanover walked in and smiled, “So let's see if your baby cooperates today.”

“They better,” Eggsy tried to sound threatening. Not that he’d do anything if he didn’t get his way.

Both men sat silently as the doctor found their baby, “Oh it’s obvious today. Did you do some bargaining to get your son to show himself?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Well?” He asked and his heart stopped and picked up speed, “Did you say son?”

“I did. Congratulations gentlemen, you’re having a boy,” He said and wiped off Eggsy while the pictures printed.

“A boy,” Eggsy said in a hushed voice. His eyes welling with tears when he looked at Merlin.

“Aye, a lad,” Merlin choked.

He was full on crying now. Eggsy’s smile could light up the room. He rubbed Merlin’s neck when the alpha scented his stomach.

Lifting his head Marlin took Eggsy’s face between his hands and gave him a gentle kiss, “Looks like ye got half yer wish.” He whispered against the omega’s lips.

“We’re going to have a baby boy, Ian.” He laughed and kissed Merlin again.

“I know,” Merlin smiled back. “A son,” His chest grew with love for their baby. He felt something new entirely for Eggsy.

“I’m going to be a Da to a son,” He said again not being able to believe this was all happening.

Eggsy leaned his forehead into Merlin’s, “I’m so happy.”

“Aye, I am as well.”

Sniffling, “We can’t wait to meet you, Lee.” Eggsy ran his hand over his bump. As if their son responded to him Eggsy felt a flutter.

He was so excited that Eggsy had completely forgotten about his overly full bladder. He felt Merlin place his hands over his own and kissed his skin.

The room was filled with happiness, love, and joy as they held each other close. They stayed like that for a while longer. No one bothering the two as they cooed and talked to their unborn son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Here's another chapter for you all.  
> I would like to extend my gratitude for all of the love and support this story has received. This story truly makes me happy and I'm thrilled it has caused so many other people to be happy as well.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Running a hand over the swell to his midsection Eggsy bit back a whine that was threatening to escape his lips.

“Hold still sir, just a few more measurements,” Andrew said and began to measure around his tummy.

Eggsy had to fight the urge to ask how much he had gained around. He knew that no one judged him and that Merlin was well pleased with their son causing him to become bigger. But Eggsy was having a hard time as he stared himself down in the floor length mirror of the fitting room at Kingsman.

“All set, Guinevere,” The omega said and wrote down the numbers.

“How much?” Eggsy dared to ask and turned a bit.

Andrew looked up at him and his scent shifted.

He could feel the unease coming off of the other man, but nonetheless, Eggsy pressed on, “Andrew.”

Giving out a sigh the older man compared numbers from his last fitting just over a month ago, “Five inches around your waist, sir.” Andrew said, “I shall return in just a moment.”

Feeling his jaw drop open Eggsy went to look over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of his arse. He inhaled sharply through his mouth, “Oh my god!”

Hopping off of the stool he slammed the door shut and locked himself in there. Eggsy was on the floor in the corner of the room whimpering. A few tears may have slipped, but no one was there to notice.

“Agent Guinevere,” Andrew said and knocked on the wood. “Eggsy,” The omega sounded alarmed and the scent pouring through was full of worry.

Eggsy covered his ears to drown out the noise. He missed Andrew threaten to call Arthur. He knew that how he was acting was childish. But Eggsy wasn’t expecting his arse to explode along with his abdomen.

If he was being completely honest it wasn’t really all that bad. A little rounder in some areas, but his bump was definitely bigger. Though he was just rounding 24 weeks.

Having his eyes shut Eggsy didn’t see Merlin come into the room. He looked up smelling the alpha in the room. His face a mask of worry which matched his scent.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said and got on the floor next to the omega. He pulled the lad in his lap and began to scent him in hopes to soothe whatever had caused Eggsy to become stressed.

“I’m fat,” Eggsy let himself cry. His hormones all over the place and with the added weight it had caused the pot to boil over.

“Shh,” Merlin murmured rocking Eggsy. His nose never left the neck of his omega.

“I look gross don’t I?” Eggsy asked curling his face into Merlin’s neck. The cool temperature of Merlin felt good against his skin. It had been a little warmer than usual.

“Ye look beautiful, Eggsy.” Merlin pulled back to properly look at him.

Sniffling, “I do?” He asked in a small voice.

Merlin couldn’t help himself and smiled, “Aye.” He gave Eggsy a soft kiss.

“I gained five inches around since my last fitting...five!” Eggsy groused.

Placing a hand over the swell of Eggsy’s abdomen, Merlin gave it a stroke, “He’s getting bigger in there.”

“I know,” He pouted.

“None of that. Would ye like to call it an early day? Maybe have a cuddle? Ye are a little warm, lad.”

Shifting a little on Merlin’s lap, “Been feeling a little off today.” Eggsy looked up at the alpha, “A cuddle would be nice.”

*

Throughout the evening Merlin was beginning to become worried for Eggsy, “Are ye sure ye feel okay?” He asked rubbing the sweat off of Eggsy’s brow.

“I’m hot, Ian.” He whimpered and buried himself as much as he could against Merlin’s skin.

“Let’s go to medical.”

“No, just need you. You’re nice and cool and comfy,” Eggsy pressed his hot cheek against Merlin’s chest. Sighing as the touch cooled him off.

Merlin held him close and the wheels in his head started turning, “Eggsy.” He said and heard the omega hum in response, “I think ye are going into a heat.”

Popping his head up, “Can you do that while pregnant?”

“Regardless if it’s a thing or not I think this is what has happened,” Merlin tried to slide away. “Eggsy we need to get ye checked by Hanover and make sure it isn’t something else.”

“I don’t want to move,” He groaned.

Giving out a huff, “Fine.” He surrendered, “But I’m calling him here.” And before Eggsy could argue, Merlin was already placing a call to the good Doctor of Kingsman.

“Yeah,” Hanover said nodding his head. “He’s in heat alright.”

Running a hand tiredly over his face, “So what now?” Merlin asked.

Raising an eyebrow at the former Quartermaster, “You really need help in that department? By the looks of Eggsy now I’d say you have that covered, Arthur.”

A low growl came from the other alpha, “Ye dinnae need to get smart Hanover. Is this all safe for our son?”

Eggsy’s scent spiked when Merlin mentioned their baby, “Everything will be okay, right? He’ll be fine?” His hand was protectively over himself as if the added touch could protect their boy.

“Yes everything will be fine,” Hanover reassured them both. “You will be with the pups father so there will be no issues.” He looked at Merlin, “Can you handle this? Pregnancy heats are a little different. They tend to be neadier sexually and require more skin to skin than most. Their bodies become hotter than normal due to the hormones from the pregnancy.”

Merlin glanced over to Eggsy who was flushed from head to toe, sweat covered his body. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him in that moment. And Merlin realized how deeply he had fallen for the lad over the past four weeks.

“I can handle it,” He didn’t take his eyes off the blue-green ones staring back at him.

Glancing at the two, “I’m just a call away if anything happens.” Hanover let himself out.

“I can take good care of ye,” Merlin said hoping to assure the omega.

Smiling at him, “I know.” And Eggsy did know. He knew there wasn’t anything Merlin wouldn’t do for him or their pup. He could smell it on the alpha. Opening his arms, “Come on. I need you with me.”

“I won’t leave ye,” Merlin promised and pulled the omega close.

*

His nose was pressed firmly against Eggsy’s neck as Merlin scented him. He had a secure hand over where their baby resided and another wrapped around Eggsy’s hard cock. He gave the warm skin a few strokes hoping to relieve some of Eggsy's arousal.

“No mating,” Eggsy panted feeling the scent of Merlin shift in the room. He could smell the strong desire for the alpha to claim him. He was just lucid enough through the fog of his heat to say what he needed to say, “Want to mate with you...just not yet.”

“Okay,” Merlin said and would respect his omega’s wishes.

The richness of Eggsy’s scent surrounded him. It was clouding Merlin’s brain and he had to hold onto every ounce of sanity not to bite Eggsy’s neck.

“Need you,” Eggsy pleaded.

“What do ye need, my love?”

“You, Ian. Inside me,” He backed his arse up to show what he meant. “Please.”

“Anything,” Merlin kissed his neck softly. “Anything ye need.”

*

Not entirely sure Merlin had heard Eggsy right, “I’m sorry?” He asked.

Eggsy shifted a little and hugged the arm around him closer, “I love you, Ian.” He said in a daze and dozed off.

A swell of emotion threatened to choke Merlin. He dipped his head and scented the omega in his arms some more. Love pouring off of him, “I love ye too.” He said and meant every word.

Merlin hadn’t realized that was what he had felt for Eggsy when they found out they were having a son. He loved him. A fair bit too.

It had been a full 72 hours that Eggsy was in heat. Feeling the fever begin to ease off Eggsy peppered a few kisses to Merlin’s collarbone.

“Ye are cooling off,” Merlin observed and gave Eggsy a sound kiss on the lips. He wasn’t sure if what was said to him the night before was just the heat talking or really how Eggsy felt.

“Need a shower,” Eggsy said sniffing the air. “Smells like sex and nasty.”

Unable to keep a straight face Merlin laughed, “Happens when ye are locked in a room for just about 3 days doing nothing but having sex.”

“Was good sex,” Eggsy said. Or at least of what he could remember of it. All he knew was that Merlin had taken good care of him.

“Come on my sex monkey,” Merlin said his voice full of affection and pulled Eggsy along to the en suite.

*

Bouncing his leg as he read over a new mission report that came in from Bors, Eggsy was a little on edge with the scent in the room. Ever since his heat a week ago Merlin had been off.

He wasn’t sure what was going on with the alpha. They still slept together either at Merlin’s place or Eggsy’s, but there was something being unsaid. Eggsy could sense it and now they were both in the same room and the tension was high.

“What’s going on?” Eggsy asked finally putting his pen down. His mood swings had made him bolder.

“I’m sorry?” Merlin looked up confused.

Becoming self-conscious, “Is it me? Was seeing me naked like that for 3 days too much? I must be hideous I know,” Eggsy was starting to tear up at the thought. Even as a week had passed he could feel his clothes become just a little tighter.

“Nae Eggsy,” Merlin leaned back in his chair beckoned the omega. He slid his hands around Eggsy’s waist when he sat on his lap, “Why would ye say that?”

Hiding his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck, “Somethings up. I can sense it. Might be these heightened hormones and such. But Ian.” Eggsy finally looked at him, “You’re different. Distant.”

His face softened, “Oh, Eggsy.” Merlin said and scented him. The contact soothed the omega a little.

“Well,” Eggsy forced himself to separate so he could look at Merlin. He wanted to stay there, but whatever this was needed to be figured out.

“It’s nothing,” He reassured Eggsy.

Which did not at all help his worries. Because Eggsy knew when someone said that, it usually meant there was, in fact, something going on. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the alpha.

“Fine then,” Eggsy said and stood.

“Wait,” Merlin said and wasn’t sure how to tell him that they had confessed their love for one another.

“I’ll be at my flat tonight,” Eggsy grabbed his winter coat and scarf. “Don’t come over.” He warned and left.

Merlin sat there and slammed his fist against the desk in front of him.

*

He couldn’t sleep. The bed was too cold without the warmth of Merlin next to him. But Eggsy was sticking to his guns. If Merlin couldn’t communicate with him then what was the point of trying to continue a relationship at all. Maybe he had scared the alpha off when Eggsy told Merlin that he loved him.

Perhaps it was too soon. He ended up tossing and turning the whole night and didn’t get a wink of sleep.

Dragging himself out of bed Eggsy made it to the loo in time to throw up. He hadn’t gotten sick in what felt like ages. But being away from Merlin for over 12 hours must not be doing him any favors.

Eggsy wondered why Merlin didn’t at least try to get ahold of him via text or even a quick message to his Kingsman watch. He tried not to worry about it as he got violently ill for the second time.

*

Merlin had ended up sleeping in his office. And to even say he slept at all was an outright lie. He was wracked with worry being away from Eggsy all night.

It didn’t matter where he went, whether it was his flat or private room at HQ the scent of Eggsy filled the rooms. Groaning as he sat up Merlin looked around and felt uneasy.

He should have at least tried to contact Eggsy. The lad was so upset before he left. Pulling out his phone Merlin sent a good morning text to the omega.

Getting up to busy himself and not stare at his phone, Merlin showered and dressed in clean clothes for the day. 30 minutes had passed and still no response. There was a part of his brain that screamed for him to check on Eggsy, but he had told Merlin to not follow him.

Pacing the office Merlin decided after another 20 minutes had passed that he would go check on Eggsy. Boarding the bullet train Merlin stared at his phone. Still no response.

His stomach blooming with worry as Eggsy didn’t even pick up when Merlin placed a call to him. Before making it to the shop, Merlin made sure to arrange for a company cab to be running as soon as he arrived.

Merlin had the driver got 10 kilometers over the speed limit and he made it to Eggsy’s flat in record time. When the omega didn’t answer the door, Merlin picked the lock and let himself in.

JB was at his feet in an instance whining and whimpering. Going into the kitchen Merlin realized the dog hadn’t been fed, watered, or taken out. Making sure that the pug got what he needed, Merlin went upstairs.

The scent of Eggsy became stronger and Merlin was right to have panicked when he found Eggsy doubled over the porcelain in the en-suite.

“Eggsy,” He said alarmed and scooped him up into his arms.

“I told you to leave me alone,” Eggsy tried and failed to push Merlin away.

“Ye are sick,” Merlin almost sobbed. This was his fault. If he had just told Eggsy the reason he was a little more distant than they would be curled together in bed and he wouldn’t be sick.

“Yeah,” Eggsy rolled his eyes and bit back another wave of nausea as Merlin laid him on the bed. “Tends to happen when you’re used to being around your alpha and suddenly not.”

He began to scent Eggsy and felt him relax in his arms, “I’m sorry.” Merlin said.

Sighing as the sick started to fade away with his alpha there. He allowed Merlin to hold him close for a while until his stomach returned to normal, “Why were you keeping something from me?” Eggsy asked looking up at Merlin.

“I wasn’t,” Merlin said and tightened his arms around Eggsy when he began to pull away. “Hold on please.” He begged.

“Tell me why I should listen to what you have to say?” Eggsy asked his tone arctic, “I thought things were moving along. That everything was going well. Then I went into heat and BAM, everything changed after that. If you don't wan--” Eggsy was stopped by Merlin’s lips against his.

“I love ye,” Merlin said and gave him a few more kisses.

“You...what?” Eggsy asked his head swooning from the sudden kiss and smell of the alpha surrounding him.

“I love ye, Eggsy.” Merlin repeated, “Ye had told me before ye fell asleep the last night of yer heat. I was so sure ye had slipped up. But I love ye too and I was scared ye didn’t mean what ye had said.”

The silence between them was deafening, “I understand if ye don’t. It must have been a slip of the toun--” It was his turn to be silenced by a kiss.

“Don’t be daft, Ian. I know what I said and I meant it,” Eggsy looked up at the hazel eyes staring down at him. “I love you too, very much.”

“Ye do?” Merlin’s scent was a mix of relief and happiness.

“Silly alpha,” Eggsy chuckled and kissed him harder.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed and closed the space between them once more.

Humming to himself Eggsy scooted closer to Merlin, “Now.” He began, “I need a good cuddle and a nap. Because of the misunderstanding, our son has made me quite sick being away from his alpha Da.” He yawned proving his point, “So naturally, I’m tired.”

Chuckling Merlin buried his nose into Eggsy’s neck, “Alright.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for everyone. Thank you for all of the feedback! It is always welcome.  
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy was lounging on the sofa in the office, Merlin rubbing his feet and occasionally touching his tummy.

He was just halfway through his 28th week. Feeling like he had ballooned more over the past 14 days, but knew that he was only going to get bigger in the last few months. He had read that the baby does most of its growing now.

“Do I waddle?” He asked out of the blue.

Merlin looked at him and wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t noticed a difference in the way Eggsy walked, or perhaps just didn’t pay any mind if he had.

“Why do ye ask?” Considering Eggsy’s mood swings, Merlin was careful of what he said.

Last week he had asked Eggsy what his favorite marmalade was for his toast and the lad had lost his temper. Merlin couldn’t quite figure out how asking about a spread for toast equaled to people pressuring Eggsy and expecting too much from him.

From that day forward Merlin not only was delicate with his wording, but he also made it a point to try to give Eggsy less work. Maybe he was stressed and needed more rest.

“This,” He pulled his phone out and showed Merlin the video feed Roxy had captured of him walking. Eggsy wasn’t sure whether to feel upset or pissed. To be honest it was a little bit of both. But he remembered Roxy threatening to take a video proving he would, in fact, walk like a penguin at some point.

Keeping his face completely composed Merlin would not mention how adorable he thought Eggsy looked. That would only add wood the fire and he could smell the mix of sadness and anger coming off of his omega.

“And don’t you lie to me,” Eggsy said. “I know you’ll tell me I look great and all that.” He waved a hand in the air.

“Well if ye dinnae want me to lie,” Merlin began and had to bite back a chuckle when Eggsy covered his ears. He put the phone down and sighed. He’d have a talk with Lancelot about this later. First Merlin had to make sure his pregnant omega was okay.

“Come here,” He said and pulled Eggsy into his lap to properly scent him. “Oh my love,” He crooned.

“I knew it would happen,” Eggsy whispered. “Didn’t think I’d be this sensitive about it.”

Merlin pulled away to look at him, “Ye are 7 months pregnant my love.”

Hearing it out loud made it all the more real. Not that it wasn’t any more real for Eggsy as he was carrying their son, “I know.”

He was caressing Eggsy’s stomach when his glasses pinged, “Arthur.” Merlin said and continued to try to soothe his omega. But he sat up straighter hearing a frantic Mordred on the other end. Carefully sliding Eggsy off of his lap, Merlin went to his desk to tap into the phone call the Quartermaster was going on about.

Eggsy got up and walked over to Merlin who was giving off a scent that he didn’t recognize. It was a mix of fear and something else he couldn’t place.

“Are ye sure?” He whispered as Mordred gave confirmation.

“What is it?” Eggsy asked when Merlin had disconnected from the coms.

“I need to go down and help Mordred,” Merlin said dazed.

“Mission went bad?” Eggsy tried to keep his voice even despite the fear prickling the back of his neck.

“Aye,” Merlin answered quickly and gave Eggsy a kiss before leaving.

*

“Are we certain of this?” Merlin asked hovering over Mordred’s shoulder.

“As certain as we can be Arthur,” Mordred said. He was typing furiously.

“We need to send an agent,” Merlin said after a moment. “To be sure. I would go myself, but--”

“You are Arthur and you have Eggsy,” Mordred nodded his head finishing Merlin’s thought. “I get it. Who would be the best to send in your steed?”

Merlin thought carefully about that and could only think of one person who would be the next best thing, “Percival.” He decided, “We send him in the next 48 hours. I will inform him of the situation.”

Mordred turned in his chair to face him, “Are we keeping this quiet, sir?”

“Aye. No one is to know of this until we are sure this isn’t some sort of way to attack the Kingsman. Eggsy won’t even know,” Merlin said.

“Arthur,” Mordred sounded shocked.

“He is heavily pregnant now,” Merlin reminded the handler. “I dinnae want to cause any more stress than necessary for him. When we are sure and arrangements have been made then I will tell him.”

“Understood,” Mordred answered and went back to his work to prepare for Percival’s departure.

*

Eggsy was smiling at his phone. He was looking at a post on facebook that Roxy had tagged him in. He began to laugh so hard he was snorting.

Looking up at Eggsy wondering what was causing the lad to laugh, “What is it?” Merlin smiled at the humor radiating off of his omega. He watched Eggsy shake his head.

“Nothing,” He continued to smirk and had a wonderful idea.

“Thai for lunch?” Merlin asked after an hour had passed. He knew sooner rather than later Eggsy would be hungry.

Scrunching up his face, “No.” Eggsy shook his head, “I’ve been dying for some chicken stew from the kitchen. And I saw the menu today. Luck has it that that’s what they’re serving.” He smiled brightly.

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with ye talking to the cook yesterday would it?” Merlin asked knowing full well Eggsy had begged for it. Everyone thought he was adorable so naturally, Eggsy would get his way.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eggsy snuffed and raised his nose in the air. But his scent remained playful.

He was onto his second helping, “So I was reading this article earlier.” Eggsy started and tried to keep his scent neutral when Merlin quirked a brow at him, “Woman plan’s to give birth with the assistance of dolphins in Hawaii.”

Eggsy read off of his phone, “Babe what do you think?” He asked looking at Merlin, “I can swim with the dolphins and have our baby.” He bit his lip trying desperately to keep a straight face as Merlin looked at him in horror.

Merlin had stopped chewing and was staring at Eggsy. He carefully swallowed before he spoke, “Ye are not giving birth to our son with a fish.” The air around him shifted with worry. All of the things that could go wrong ran through his brain.

“Technically they’re mammals like humans,” Eggsy chewed on the inside of his cheek as Merlin was becoming anxious.

Typing into his tablet Merlin brought up said article. Clicking on the link to a YouTube video his eyes went wide with terror as he watched an animated video of how the assisted birth could look, “Ye can’t be serious?” He whispered in disbelief.

And when Eggsy didn’t answer him, Merlin began to shake his head. “Bloody hell Eggsy! They show the damn thing biting off the umbilical cord.” He looked at his omega, “What if it eats the baby?”

He pressed his lips into a thin line to suppress his laughter. Eggsy shouldn’t let this go on much further as the scent in the room was thick with protection and fear. He noticed Merlin’s face become ashen.

“I dinnae want anything bad to happen to our pup. What if the cord gets stuck in its teeth or some such and it drowns our son?” The anxiety pouring off of Merlin was strong and he began to fidget with his hands. How could the father of his child even consider this?

“It is not safe,” Merlin whispered hoping to get Eggsy to grasp the severity of such things. There was a reason it never happened.

Unable to control himself any longer Eggsy began to laugh and clutched onto his stomach, “Oh god.” He laughed harder looking at Merlin’s serious expression.

“This is nae funny,” Merlin said and was trying not to smile. He was failing.

“Ian,” Eggsy said wiping away his tears. He got up and sat on Merlin’s lap, “I wouldn’t ever do that.” He kissed him to be certain he was forgiven. And it appeared he was as he felt Merlin snake his hands up his back and through his hair.

“I was starting to worry there for a moment,” Merlin admitted and scented Eggsy.

“For a moment?” He asked doubtfully, “You smelled quite awful.”

“Hush you,” Merlin said with affection and gave Eggsy another kiss.

While they were tangled with each other there was a knock on the door, “Come in.” Merlin said unthinkingly and nuzzled Eggsy.

Percival walked in and turned, “I’m sorry, Arthur. I thought I heard you say come in.” He poured out embarrassment at the scene before him.

It wasn’t like all of HQ hadn’t already seen the two together like this before. Beginning to blush Eggsy gave Merlin another kiss and straightened his shirt out.

“Percival please come in,” Merlin said and cleared his throat. “I did want to speak with ye. Guinevere if you’d give us a moment.” His tone more formal and even.

Eggsy nodded his head and left without question.

Taking a seat in front of his desk, Percival tried to remain calm, “Is it true?” He whispered to Merlin.

“As far as we can see yes,” Merlin said. “But that’s why I need ye to go there. Be my eyes and ears. I cannae leave this station right now.” He eyes darted from where Eggsy usually sat to Percival.

“I understand, Arthur. You have other duties now,” Percival said.

“Nathan, please. This situation doesn’t need all of the code names and formalities,” Merlin said and rubbed a hand over his face. The new information was eating at him.

He took in a deep breath and sagged into the chair, “Ian what do we do?”

“I dinnae know. That is why I need ye there,” Merlin admitted. “We need to be sure this isn’t some way to bring down our organization. And if it turns out to be true. We bring him home.”

Percival nodded his head in agreement, “Yes. We bring him home.”

*

Merlin had sent Eggsy home so he decided to do a little cooking before his alpha came over. In the back of his mind, he wondered if this was something Merlin would expect of him once their son was born. Maybe it could be something they would discuss. With their relationship moving forward, he figured such conversations needed to be had.

Deciding to make a meatloaf as they had all of the makings for one. Eggsy sat on the couch and flipped through the stations on the telly. He settled on a cooking show and was completely distracted that when Merlin came home he jumped.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said and hugged Eggsy. “I dinnae mean to give ye a fright.”

“It’s okay,” Eggsy said. “I was watching how to make a roasted duck dinner.” Christmas was just a week away and they were showing all of the different main courses one could make for their holiday dinner.

“Something smells good,” Merlin sniffed the air.

“Have a meatloaf cooking,” Eggsy looked at the time. “Should be done in about 20 minutes.”

Smoothing his hands over Eggsy’s bump, Merlin leaned in, “I know what we can do in 20 minutes.” He said seductively in Eggsy’s ear.

A shiver ran through him, “Oh yeah?” Eggsy kissed Merlin’s neck.

Giving his omega a few kisses Merlin stopped when he felt a small press against his hand, “What was that?” He asked looking down where they still rested on Eggsy’s abdomen.

“You could feel that?” Eggsy sat up straighter. He was always feeling their son move. Lee had been more active lately.

“Was that…” He left the question hanging in the air, “Christ that was our son?”

Situating himself into a lying position, Eggsy poked at his stomach trying to get the baby to kick again. He frowned when their son didn’t comply, “It feels like he’s dancing in there when you touch me or try to you know.” Eggsy said gesturing to what they were about to do.

His eyebrows shot up and if Merlin had any hair they would be lost in his hairline, “Likes sex does he?”

He laughed at that and hummed with contentment as Merlin scented his tummy, “He might.”

Lifting his omega’s shirt up to expose him, “Well sorry lad, be a long time before ye get to do that.” Merlin whispered against Eggsy’s skin and gave it a kiss.

As if their son was responding Merlin felt a harder nudge, “Talking back already?” He laughed and rubbed his face over Eggsy. “Going to be a little shite like yer daddy?”

“Hey,” Eggsy said and playfully smacked Merlin. “I’m not that bad.”

“Ye listen like a child, love,” Merlin said and smiled when Eggsy stuck his tongue out.

*

Opening his eyes Eggsy gazed at the time, it was 10 past 2 in the morning. Reaching to the right he felt the cool sheet beneath his palm. Sitting himself up with a grunt he looked around.

They had finished dinner and never got to the conversation Eggsy had wished to have. His alpha keeping him busy in the bedroom. He noticed light coming from the hall.

The soft creak of the hardwood beneath his feet Eggsy found Merlin on the sofa typing something on his laptop and speaking to someone in a hushed voice. Staying just around the corner Eggsy listened.

“When Mordred had spoken to them they weren’t prepared for memories to return. They had figured he wouldn’t know who he was for a while longer,” Merlin stopped and listened to Percival on the other line.

“Aye, I agree. It’s imperative now that ye go,” Nodding his head. “Keep me updated, agent,” Merlin disconnected and tossed his head back against the cushion feeling a headache starting.

He waited a few seconds before coming round and placing himself in Merlin’s lap, “Can’t sleep?”

“Did I wake ye?” Merlin asked rubbing Eggsy’s back.

“No. Kind of just woke up and you weren’t there,” Eggsy put his head in the crook of his alpha’s neck. He gave out a loud yawn.

“Come on,” Merlin said nudging Eggsy up and followed him to the room. He wrapped his omega up in his arms.

“Trouble with a mission?” Eggsy asked after a moment.

Placing a few kisses over the nape of Eggsy’s neck, “Sending Percival on an assignment.” Merlin figured he could give a few details considering Percival would be missing from the estate for a while. He wasn’t sure of the time frame yet.

“Anything we had discussed?” Because Eggsy couldn’t remember Percival being set up for anything within the next month.

“A problem came up and he’s the only one I trust to handle it.”

Eggsy knew that he didn’t know everything. Deciding to let it go, “Speaking of field work.” His scent was warry.

“What is it?” He smiled at the change in Merlin. Anytime he thought something was wrong with Eggsy he would become protective.

“Nothing right now,” Eggsy reassured him. “Just…” He paused and scooted himself closer to Merlin, “When I have the baby...you don’t expect me to stay home. Do you?”

Looking over to see Eggsy’s face, “I expect ye to stay home as long as it takes for yer body to heal and for ye to be ready to come back as Galahad. But I wouldn’t ask ye to step away from the field.”

Turning to properly look at his alpha, “You wouldn’t?” He saw the smile form on Merlin’s lips and began to relax once he felt the alpha’s nose in his neck.

“Nae, Eggsy. I know fieldwork is important to ye. I won’t say that I wouldn’t be worried every time ye left us, but I know it’s yer job.”

His stomach filled with butterflies when Merlin said ‘us’. Eggsy knew he meant their son and him. Bringing his arms around Merlin’s neck, Eggsy kissed him, “I love you.” He said and blushed a little.

“I love ye too,” Merlin smiled and hugged him closer. He was at ease once he heard the soft snoring coming from the omega. He let his mind wander to the conversation he had with Percival. Merlin had to admit he felt bad keeping things from Eggsy, but with all that has happened with the pregnancy, he didn’t want to risk anything.

Allowing the sounds of Eggsy’s easy breathing to lull him into sleep. Merlin smiled as he drifted off feeling Eggsy’s bulge move every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.treehugger.com/culture/woman-plans-dolphin-assisted-birth-hawaii.html <\---Article
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYTNU2_d5aU <\----Video
> 
> This is all because my best friend, Julia and I started talking about this. Hope you all enjoyed the added humor from it <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Another update for you <3.  
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments, kudos, hits, bookmarks, and subscriptions. I appreciate you all.  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy had been alone most of the day in the office as Merlin was down with Mordred helping monitor some of Percival’s mission. He didn’t mind. It gave him time to actually get work done. He had noticed Merlin more protective lately. Actually, the further the pregnancy progressed the more the alpha hovered.

Lost in his task the sound of his cell phone going off startled him. He gazed at the caller ID and swiped to answer, “Hello.”

“How are you feeling, love?” His mother’s voice came through. He switched it to speaker phone so he could continue to read over the file.

“Good, mum.” Eggsy said, “A little more tired lately. But he’s getting bigger in there.” And that wasn’t a lie. He was becoming rounder around the middle, but he was just heading into his 30th week and was only expected to get bigger.

“Has it become hard to breathe yet?”

“A little, but not so bad. I read in that one book I had bought in the beginning that it will become more uncomfortable. Also said something about appetite lessening towards the end,” Eggsy leaned back in his chair and rubbed at the spot Lee had kicked. “Bugger is active. Always in my ribs.”

“10 more weeks to go, yeah?” The excitement could be felt through the phone.

“Yep,” He heard a pause over the other end. “Everything okay?” Eggsy could sense the hesitation.

“When am I going to meet this alpha?” Michelle finally asked, “I know you said he had courted you and he’s the other father to the pup. But do I get to meet him before the shower?”

To be honest Eggsy hadn’t thought about it. With everything else that was going on between the new candidacy that would be starting and Merlin had been a little more on edge since the new assignment was started with Percival. He still had yet to tell Eggsy what that was about, but he trusted him.

“Uh, kind of forget?”

“Eggsy,” His mother chided.

“Sorry mum, been busy at work and all.”

“Well how about this weekend? Are you feeling up for visitors? I know Daisy has been itching to see you,” Michelle said.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. “How’s Saturday? I’ll make your recipe for a shepherds pie. Been craving that really,” His mouth began to water at the thought.

She chuckled, “Sounds lovely darling. I’ll see you then,” Michelle gave him a few kissy noises over the phone and they disconnected.

Merlin strolled in shortly after. He was expelling an anxiety that Eggsy hadn’t smelled on the alpha before. He was usually so composed.

“You okay?” Eggsy got up and went to take his face softly. He willed his scent to be comforting even though the influence of the alpha’s worry was putting him on edge.

“Yeah,” Merlin said and gave Eggsy a soft kiss.

“So,” He began and pressed himself as close as his tummy would allow. “Invited mum over for dinner this weekend.”

He gazed down at the nervous expression on Eggsy’s face. Dipping his head in Merlin scented Eggsy, “Ye dinnae need to worry. I’d like to meet her too,” Merlin reassured him.

“Okay,” He relaxed into Merlin’s arms as they wound around his waist. “Everything going okay with Percy?” Eggsy didn’t miss that Merlin’s scent was wary for a moment and quickly corrected itself. He was sure the alpha forgot he was a Kingsman too sometimes.

“It’s going,” Merlin’s face was tight as he pecked Eggsy on the cheek and moved around him.

Feeling a sting to his eyes and nose, Eggsy composed himself before turning back to continue his work for the day. He was sure it was just his hormones getting the best of him. But the nagging feeling that something was off stayed with him the rest of the day.

It got worse when Merlin had to make a private call. He hadn’t ever kept his calls private from Eggsy. Still convinced it was the pregnancy causing him to be paranoid, Eggsy let it go.

*

Placing the casserole dish into the oven, Eggsy turned and smiled when he saw Merlin leaning against the doorframe. Damn if he didn’t look all kinds of hot staring at Eggsy like he was something good to eat.

“What?” He blushed shyly.

Sauntering over Merlin ran his hands over Eggsy’s stomach and gave him a sound kiss on the lips. His voice muffled as he scented the omega, “Ye just look so lovely. Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.”

Eggsy laughed a little breathlessly, “Hey we had this discussion. I am going back to work.” He held onto Merlin’s biceps a little loosely as he felt the alpha pepper kisses along the side of his neck.

“I know,” Merlin said and Eggsy relaxed a little. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it now,” He said huskily and pressed himself a little further to make his intentions known.

Gasping as he felt the knot against him, “My mum will be here!”

“How long?” He didn’t take his mouth off of Eggsy as his palms slid up his shirt and grazed along his omega’s body.

He couldn’t think straight with the blood rushing to his brain, “Uhm…” Eggsy said and tipped his head back.

“Soon?” Merlin supplied and nipped at the skin of Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Dunno?” He felt Merlin’s breath against him as the alpha laughed.

Taking Eggsy’s hand Merlin guided them to the bedroom. Eggsy followed not sure what else to do, his brain was fogged with desire.

Merlin was always gentle with him and in the back of Eggsy’s mind, he was sure it was because he was pregnant. But he wanted to have it a little rough. The alpha was balls deep in him after being properly prep’d.

“Come on, Ian,” Eggsy panted and backed his arse further into Merlin. He was on all fours and needed more, “I won’t fucking break.” He said a little annoyed.

He had secure hands around the omega’s hips as he thrust in and out, “Demanding little shite aren’t ye?” Merlin asked and picked up his pace. But it must not have been enough as Eggsy shoved himself harder and harder against Merlin.

“Jesus Eggsy,” Merlin said and matched his rhythm until Eggsy stopped moving. He wasn’t sure how Eggsy could still move like that with his 30 weeks pregnant stomach.

Sensing the shock off of the alpha, Eggsy laughed, “Forget I was a gymnast before Kingsman?” He reminded him and moaned when Merlin grabbed his hard cock. Shuddering as Merlin’s thumb began to work the tip.

Merlin’s breath was coming quicker and he felt Eggsy still beneath him filling his palm with the warm arousal. He heard the lad mumble incoherently with his orgasm. Kissing down Eggsy’s spine as Merlin filled Eggsy with his own orgasm.

They flopped to the side still breathing heavily, “Here.” Eggsy said grabbing Merlin’s arm and placed his hand over where Lee was moving.

Popping his head up, Merlin gazed at Eggsy’s abdomen as he felt their pup pressing against Eggsy, “Jesus ye weren’t kidding. He likes it when we have sex.” Merlin wasn’t sure whether to be fascinated or disturbed by the thought.

“I think it’s the movement of it, Ian. Don’t think it’s just sex,” He laughed at the mixed scents coming off of Merlin.

“Come on,” Eggsy huffed as he got out of the bed. “Mum will be here shortly and we need to shower. Make sure to open a window,” He said heading into the en-suite.

“It’s cold out,” Merlin said but did as he was asked.

“It smells like sex in here,” Eggsy peeked his head around the doorframe.

*

Michelle sat on the couch with a cuppa that Eggsy had provided each of them after dinner. Daisy was on the floor and despite his looks, Merlin was there with her and had a princess crown on his head.

“You know,” She whispered into Eggsy’s ear. “He looks a lot scarier than he is,” Michelle said and felt the cushion shake with her son’s laughter.

“He’s a good bloke,” Eggsy agreed and watched the two. His heart swelled with love for his boyfriend at how easy it was for Merlin to play with his little sister.

“He’ll be a good Dad,” Michelle observed.

Instinctively Eggsy soothed a palm over his bump, “Yeah.” He breathed. At that moment he was completely in awe of the man before him.

Turning her full attention to Eggsy, “So naming him after your father?” She quirked a brow sipping at her tea.

“And Ian’s Da,” Eggsy said. “Lee Thomas. Good name,” He nodded to himself. His scent took on a slightly defensive note. Always ready to defend his pup.

“Calm down hon,” Michelle smoothed his hair. “I think it’s wonderful you’re honoring him like that.” She bit back tears, “He’d be so proud of you.”

He put down his own beverage and gave her a hug, “I know mum.” Eggsy knew his mother still missed him. They were mated before he had died during his Kingsman training.

“I’m proud of you too,” She said into his shoulder.

“I know,” He whispered his own tears threatening to spill over. He pulled away and smiled. Wiping away the few that had fallen -- damn hormones.

Eggsy looked up when he heard the familiar ping of Merlin’s glasses and watched him slyly pull his phone out and answer the call. Their eyes met for a moment and Eggsy didn’t miss the flash of urgency in them before they turned kind and apologetic.

“Excuse me,” Merlin said and got up to go into the office.

His mother had only stayed for another 20 minutes before they left. Eggsy gave them both a kiss and hug goodbye and then wandered into the room Merlin had disappeared to. The scent coming from the closed door was choking him. It was full of urgency, authority, worry, and fear.

“Babe?” Eggsy asked opening it and saw Merlin typing furiously his brow set and lips in a thin line. He approached him and rubbed at Merlin’s head, he felt the alpha relax from the touch.

“Ian, what’s wrong?” He couldn’t lie his way out of this. Eggsy thought to himself. His scent was giving too much away and Eggsy saw a request to have one of the Kingsman jets readied within the hour.

His stomach plummeted. Was he leaving him? Everything was going so good. Not looking at where Merlin was headed Eggsy stepped back in a daze. Maybe all the secrecy with Percival was his way of leaving him. But all of the promises for the future, their son...their baby. Eggsy was just vaguely aware that Merlin was in front of him, scenting him.

“Eggsy,” Merlin was trying to calm him. The smell coming from his omega was putting more stress on him.

“You’re leaving me?” He whispered in horror.

“No,” Merlin tried to reassure him. It was pointless as Eggsy pulled away from him and headed into the bedroom. He caught the door before it slammed into his face.

“If you’re not leaving me then why have you got the jet ready?” Eggsy was shaking. “Are you taking me somewhere?” And he knew that wasn’t the answer because if that was the case Merlin wouldn’t look like he had seen a ghost.

“I’m not leaving ye Eggsy, but I am leaving for a few weeks,” He began to grab one of his bags he had kept in Eggsy’s flat and loaded assorted clothes and suits that had now taken up space in the lads home.

“Why?” Eggsy couldn’t control the sorrow that was filling him and pouring out. It filled the room.

“Do ye trust me?” Merlin asked stopping what he was doing and gently grabbing Eggsy’s face. He searched the blue-green eyes looking at him and a pain shot through his heart.

“Should I?” He whispered not sure who to trust anymore. Eggsy knew something had been up the last month. But he was sure it was just his hormones. Now he wasn’t so sure.

He sighed and walked away from Eggsy to get ready, “Harry is alive Eggsy.” Merlin said and continued to speak despite the noise that Eggsy made, “Has been since he had gotten shot. An organization in America found him in Kentucky. He’s still there. I sent Percival to monitor the situation until we were sure. It took him this long to recover his memory in full and now I am needed to help with the transfer back here,” Merlin zipped his bag and went to Eggsy.

“I didn’t want to cause ye more stress and hurt ye,” Merlin said and begged with his eyes for Eggsy to believe him.

“I’ll be back in 2 weeks max, hopefully, sooner,” He gave Eggsy a kiss on the cheek and left.

The fact that he didn’t tell Eggsy he loved him before he exited didn’t go unnoticed by the omega. The sound of the front door closing echoed through the now too silent space.

Eggsy stood there looking at the door for what felt like hours. He whipped his head when he heard JB bark at him. His stomach knotted and he felt nausea fill his abdomen and a lump rise in his throat. His feet moved without needing to give it a thought.

Everything they had for dinner was emptied into the toilet and he rested his back against the wall once he was finished. With shaky hands, Eggsy sent a text to Roxy. He needed someone here to help him sort this out. His boyfriend just left him for a man who had been dead for well over a year. Someone he had used to be sexually involved with.

His stomach turned again and he got sick for the second time. They had promises to be mated. He didn’t think Merlin would just pack up and leave him like that. What about their son? Didn’t Merlin think how this may impact the life of their unborn pup? Bringing his knees close to his chest, Eggsy put his head down on them and sobbed on the floor of the loo waiting for Roxy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another update for everyone! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Roxy arrived within 20 minutes and it shouldn’t have surprised Eggsy that she came in with her gun out and loaded.

“Jesus, Rox. Who are you going to shoot?” Eggsy said from the floor.

“Where is he?” She scanned the room. “I’ll kill him.”

As hurt and upset as he was he didn’t want her to kill Merlin, “God just put the kettle on and I’ll tell you what happened.”

And he did. They sat in the living area with a cuppa and Eggsy explained everything to Roxy. From the time he had started to notice Merlin acting differently up until he walked out of the flat.

“Okay,” Roxy nodded her head.

Eggsy noticed she had her phone in her hand typing furiously. In the back of his head, he wondered if she was texting her uncle. Great. His life had turned into a fucking soap opera and he was living in it.

“He is Arthur, Eggsy,” She reminded him. “It doesn’t surprise me that they won’t release Harry until he is there.”

“But two weeks?” Eggsy squeaked.

Roxy nodded her head understanding, “I think he’s just planning for worst case scenarios. I do not agree with how this was done not one bit. I will be having words with your so-called alpha when he returns.”

He snorted, “He’s your boss.”

“So? He’s not my boss when I’m not at Kingsman at that point he’s my best friends boyfriend.”

“I don’t know what he is anymore,” Eggsy admitted and played with the collar of his shirt. He didn’t know who he could trust anymore. And somewhere in the back of his head he knew Merlin was just trying to protect him. But that wasn’t helping how any of this went down. He could have explained things better. Mid-thought his phone pinged. He gazed at it and it was a text from Merlin.

“Psh. Whatever,” Eggsy said and tossed his phone.

“What?” Roxy asked.

“Now on the plane, he realizes he loves me,” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “He was in such a rush gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left,” His scent was sour and full of heartbreak.

“At least he texted you?” Roxy tried to sound hopeful, but her blood was boiling and she was glad Merlin wasn’t here when she first arrived. She wasn’t entirely sure if she would have stopped from shooting him.

“We’ll get this sorted when he returns,” Roxy promised him.

“I don’t really feel like talking to him at the moment,” Eggsy admitting and laid his head in Roxy’s lap. He shut his eyes as her hands made their way through his hair.

“No one said you had to,” She assured him. “Now just relax. I’m sure none of this is good for you or the pup.”

At the mention of his son, Eggsy grabbed his abdomen and rubbed soothingly there.

*

It had been 3 days since Merlin had left and Eggsy was receiving at least 50 texts a day from the alpha. He had refused to answer any of them. Most of them begging him to call and ask if he was feeling alright. Eggsy figured he could sweat. He wasn’t going to ease the alpha’s mind by letting him know he was okay.

Sure he had felt a little nauseous here and there but nothing compared to how he felt away from him in the beginning. But he was also downing the nausea pills like candy. Hanover had prescribed him some more and if at all possible a stronger one. It seemed to be working.

He didn’t think it was possible for an unborn baby to miss their other parent, but anytime Eggsy mentioned Merlin their son would move around more in the womb. Eggsy was starting to believe anything was possible.

Working late at HQ on the 6th day and Eggsy looked up when the office door opened. He almost fainted when Merlin walked in looking like he hadn’t slept in those 6 days. And to be fair Eggsy was sleeping like shit without him.

“Don’t,” Eggsy raised his hand to stop Merlin from pulling him into an embrace. He was shocked when the alpha listened and stood in the middle of the room. He didn’t miss the scent of longing and relief pouring from Merlin.

There was another noise by the door and Eggsy peered around Merlin to see Harry fucking Hart standing there. He’s the only bastard who could manage to survive a bullet through the fucking head. He walked around his desk and gave him a once over.

Harry still looked like Harry except with an eye patch. His hair styled like he remembered it. Eggsy studied him as he walked in and noticed he had a slight limp and the right side was just a little weaker. Guess you don’t come out completely unscathed from an injury like that.

“Eggsy,” Harry breathed taking in the sight of him. He approached Eggsy and stumbled back when Eggsy’s fist met his jaw.

“Eggsy!” Merlin said stunned.

“No,” Eggsy said and his eyes fell on both alphas. “You don’t get to come back from the dead and expect a hug from me. Not after all this shite. And you,” He gave Merlin a pointed stare. “You shouldn’t…” He stopped feeling the tears prick his eyes and Eggsy shut them tightly praying for some sort of composure, “Fuck you.” Is all he managed to say and left both of them stunned. He marched right past Percival who was headed their way.

He found himself in front of Roxy’s private room and wasn’t at all surprised when she let him in and gave him a cuddle on her bed.

“Can I stay here for a while?” Eggsy asked, “It doesn’t smell like him.” He whispered. Eggsy realized just then the scent of Merlin hurt more than not being around him. He felt betrayed.

“Of course,” Roxy rubbed his head. “However long you need.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy said and let a few tears spill.

*

Harry sat on the couch with a bag of ice on his jaw and Percival was staring him and Merlin down. It was that glare that he usually gave his mark before he killed them, “Don’t kill me.” Harry begged. He knew that was a death he’d never come back from.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you both?” Percival quirked a careful brow.

“Because I’m going to be a Da in less than 9 weeks,” Merlin tried and only shrunk further into his seat from the look and scent his friend gave him.

“You keep this bullshit up and you won’t,” Percival countered and sighed. “Why was I receiving messages to assassinate you while we were in America?” He could only go by what Roxy had told him and from what he heard Percival figured he could at least smack them around a bit.

“I…” Merlin shut his mouth when Percival growled at him. Honestly, he didn’t think his friend would react this way.

“Look,” Percival said. “I know that we needed you there, but you could have at least explained a little more to the man you promised to mate with. Or how about the omega carrying your son?” Percival’s tone only got lower and more deadly.

Merlin didn’t answer him and it only seemed to add more fuel to the fire, “He thinks you left him. Left him left him. Running back to Harry to live this secret romantic fantasy that you two fuck heads managed when we first started in the organization,” Percival was losing his composure.

“Ian loves Eggsy,” Harry said this like it should be obvious and it was to him and the other men in that room.

“I know this, you know this, Ian knows this. But does Eggsy? Does he truly believe that he loves him? Think about how everything happened when you left to get Harry. Think long and hard, Ian. What did you miss?” Percival was now standing in front of him his hands on either side of Merlin caging him against the couch.

The scent coming off of Percival was strong enough to make Merlin fear him. He closed his eyes and felt like a fool, “I didn’t tell him I loved him.”

“How would you feel if Eggsy had sexual relations with someone he was just up and leaving to go bring back home? Someone who should have been dead and he didn’t reassure you. Gave you a peck on the cheek and went about life like nothing is wrong,” Percival stepped back.

“I need to find him,” He was on his feet and moving when Percival stopped Merlin.

“You give him space to breathe,” Percival said and pushed Merlin back until he was sitting again. “I passed him in the hall. That’s a very pregnant, very upset omega and from the looks of Harry it doesn’t seem like Eggsy wants either of you to touch him.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me,” Merlin was almost positive about this until Harry looked at him and pointed to his now colorful jaw.

“Now, you two can sit here and I’ll go see how he’s doing,” Percival went to walk away and Harry was quickly behind him and tugged at his arm turning him.

“Come back?” Harry begged and smiled when Percival cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss.

“Of course,” Percival promised and left.

“I still cannae believe ye two had a secret relationship for 2 years and didn’t tell me,” Merlin grumbled and sent a text to Eggsy because fuck Percival he missed him.

“And I still can’t believe you had sex with Eggsy and knocked him up,” Harry said and raised his hands up when Merlin growled. “You know I care very deeply for him like a son. This whole thing is quite a mess.”

“Aye, it is.” Merlin agreed and felt the throb of a headache behind his eye.

*

Eggsy stared at the 5th vase of white roses on his desk and tossed them in the trash can like he had the other times. He didn’t even read the card already knowing who they were from. He didn’t care what Merlin had to say. The alpha was going to have to do better than some flowers and a note saying how much he loved him.

Though Percival had become like a personal bodyguard for Eggsy and Roxy always made sure he and Merlin never crossed paths. He wasn’t sure how he was managing to stay away from Merlin. Eggsy wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he didn’t miss him, but sleeping with Roxy was helping at night.

They had moved JB in at the estate as well. The pug followed Eggsy wherever he went. It was the most time he was able to spend with his dog since his training.

His mum and Roxy threw themselves into the baby shower planning. It was to take place this weekend. He had just hit 34 weeks and wondered how his son would have any more room to grow in there.

He was in seeing Hanover for another checkup and Eggsy knew the lack of Merlin didn’t go unnoticed by the Doctor.

Lying still on the bed while he measured his stomach, “Good. Everything looks good.” Hanover ran his hands over Eggsy and pressed a few times in certain areas.

“Have you had any cramping?” He asked.

“Some?” Eggsy admitted, “Felt like I had to take a shite, but they would go away. Like you know those pains you get in your lower tummy?”

“Yes, braxton hicks,” Hanover supplied and jotted a few things into his electronic medical chart. “It’s normal.”

“Oh I read about those,” Eggsy sat up and pulled his shirt down. “Like preparing your body for the real thing, yeah?”

“Precisely,” Hanover nodded his head. “Well I shouldn’t be seeing you until 36 weeks. Everything looks great. Baby is measuring on target,” He smiled at Eggsy. “I’ll see you then, call me if anything changes.” He said and left.

He wondered idly if Merlin was asking Hanover about their baby. He had been in to see Hanover twice since their return and Eggys hadn’t shared anything with him. He knew it was childish to leave him out of the loop when it came to Lee, but Eggsy was still angry. He was sure he’d get over it eventually. Maybe he’d go talk to him next week. Or at least before the baby shower.

Roxy had asked Eggsy if Merlin should be invited. He didn’t want to keep Merlin away from Lee. Figured it wouldn’t be fair and he should be there for the shower at least. Thinking about it on his way back to his office, Eggsy gathered maybe he should give Merlin a call. Or go see him.

It had been almost 3 weeks and he wasn’t so stupid to think that Percival or someone wasn’t reassuring Merlin. He walked in and froze. There sitting on the couch of his office was Harry.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry said. It had been just as long since Eggsy had seen Harry and he looked like Harry again. Dapper in a suit, hair styled and his posture was perfect as ever.

“Who let you in here?” Eggsy asked and went to reach for the gun he had on him.

Harry waved a hand in the air and tried to project a calming scent, “I just want to talk to you. I mean you no harm.”

His anxiety was rippling and Eggsy stood in the middle of the room. That was when he felt the first twinge of pain shoot through his abdomen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Here's another update for you all. Just 2 more chapters after this one. All of the love and support this story has received makes my heart so happy. Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Merlin was in his office when Mordred called him, “Report.” He said and listened to the handler babble on, “Slow down.” He was on his feet quickly and heading down to where he was located.

“Sir,” Mordred said and he was shaking. “Remember I told you I was in the Army?” His voice just a whisper and there was sweat beginning to form on his face.

He nodded his head, “What is it?”

“I can’t handle this mission,” Mordred said and looked dazed. “Flashback, sir.” His scent poured apology and embarrassment.

“Ye dinnae need to be embarrassed lad, go to medical get checked out and a psych eval,” Merlin said taking his seat and continued to guide Bors on his mission. He was just about to make a call to Eggsy to see if the appointment went. He’d have to make that call later. Or send a quick text.

The mission was getting a little sticky and he had to send Lancelot out for backup. Bors wasn’t able to handle all of the men that were ambushing him. Merlin was 5 hours into monitoring it when a very frantic Harry came barreling in.

“What did ye need?” Merlin asked not looking up from the screens before him.

Harry was breathing hard and was just barely able to get out what he needed to say, “Eggsy…” Was all he managed before Merlin whipped around.

“Is he alright?” Merlin asked and Harry nodded but then shook his head. Merlin didn’t have time for guessing games, “Well what the fuck is it then?” He roared and had Harry pinned against the wall.

“Medical,” Harry was able to say past Merlin cutting off his windpipe.

“You stay here and monitor this mission I’m sending Percival to help you,” He let go of Harry and was moving when he made the call to Percival and made long strides until he reached the Medical wing. His heart was in his throat at the scent pouring out of the room Eggsy was in.

*

_5 hours prior_

 

Eggsy’s phone pinged but he ignored it as he stood there staring at Harry, “What exactly do you think we need to talk about?”

“For starters why did you punch me?” Harry asked and saw Eggsy’s face scrunch up. He wasn’t sure if it was from what he said.

He moved a little closer to Harry and glared at him, “This.” He motioned to his stomach. “You go and die and all this shite happens. And then you come back from the fucking dead,” Eggsy voice is low and cold.

“This isn’t the Eggsy I remember,” Harry got up to approach the omega only for him to step away.

“Because I’m not,” He said. “I’ve had to grow into an agent and then acting as Arthur’s second and do more growing because I’m going to be responsible for another life.” Eggsy rubbed a bit at his stomach where it was tightening. He should have asked Hanover how bad these braxton hicks could get.

“I want to congratulate you. Your dad would be proud,” Harry meant every word and didn’t mean just the fact that Eggsy would be having a baby, but also the man he had turned into.

“I know,” Eggsy said distracted for a moment at the mention of his father.

“I’m sorry for any confusion I had caused. Truly,” Harry sounded sincere and his scent didn’t falter as he said this.

“I’m sure you are. It isn’t confusion as so much Arthur seems to think keeping things from me is the best course. Like I’m so fragile I can’t handle the truth,” He screwed his eyes closed against another wave of pain.

“Are you alright?” Harry was concerned and went to put his hand on Eggsy and stopped when he growled at him.

“Do not touch me,” He warned him. Eggsy wasn’t exactly sure why he was being so protective over himself. But he didn’t need the comfort from this alpha.

Giving a few feet of distance between them, “Is it so wrong for Ian to think that maybe you are just a little fragile?” He held his hands up in a surrender when Eggsy made another noise from his throat, “He said he had courted you and I know the baby is his. It isn’t so unnatural for an alpha to become worried for his omega.”

“I’m not his yet now am I?” Eggsy tilted his neck, “No claim bite on me.”

“Jesus, Eggsy.” Harry rolled his eye, “Please, you cannot honestly sit here and tell me you don’t already consider him your alpha.” And when he didn’t get an answer he took that as a yes.

“He loves you, you know,” Harry said.

“Is that so?” Eggsy asked and winced at another pain. “Because I’m pretty sure if he did I wouldn’t have been kept in the dark and he goes and acts like your knight in shining armor to bring you home. Pretty fucking sure that doesn’t scream ‘I love you’ to me,” Eggsy air quoted and returned his hands back to his swollen stomach.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry was trying hard not to hover but every time Eggsy flinched he became more and more worried.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy said. “You come back acting like everything is supposed to be okay and nothing has changed. That this whole fucking thing isn’t some big fucking joke.” He was panting a little as the pains were coming a little closer together.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said.

“Everything is all fucked up. I ain't talking to Ian. This baby will be due within the next 6 weeks and fuck if anything has gone right from the start,” Eggsy was beginning to sob now and curled in on himself a little. “Ow,” He whimpered. Whatever this was didn’t feel right. It hurt.

Harry was next to him in a second trying to comfort him, “Don’t touch me. I don’t want you to-- Holy shite,” Eggsy cried doubling over.

“We need to get you to Medical something isn’t right,” Harry could sense it. And the young man had been ignoring whatever was going on since they started talking.

He was panting hard just able to get to the couch, “I don’t need your help.” Eggsy said stubbornly and was starting to sweat.

“Yes you do stop being a little shite and put your pride elsewhere,” Harry said. “You mean a great deal to me and still do and Ian is a very good friend of mine. Let me help you,” He was begging at this point.

Eggsy laughed, but it was a humorless laugh, “Right. Help me. Take the glory and Ian will want to come crawling back to you.” He screwed his eyes shut tightly against another wave of pain, “Something’s not right,” Eggsy whispered and held his lips tightly together. He was clutching onto a pillow and felt a gush of warm liquid soak his trousers and the fabric beneath him, “Oh god.” He said in horror.

“We need to get you to Hanover,” Harry helped him up and Eggsy didn’t fight him.

*

Hanover was checking Eggsy’s vitals and trying to calm the omega down, “It’s too soon.” Eggsy pleaded.

“Eggsy I checked you over, you’re 5cm dilated. This baby is coming,” Hanover said.

“He can’t!” Eggsy shouted. “His lungs,” He was breathing heavier, “aren’t fully developed yet.” Pausing to take a deep breath, “I read those stupid fucking books. It’s too early!”

“Please calm down,” the Doctor said. “I’ll be back okay?” Despite it all, Eggsy nodded his head.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do as he paced in the room, “It’s too soon.” Eggsy kept saying and was trying not to cry.

Eggsy whimpered. “It’s too soon, 34 weeks is too soon.” He needed Merlin he realized.

“I need Ian,” He said.

Harry knew Merlin was tied up in monitoring a mission as Mordred was being seen by Medical himself, “He’s tied --” He didn’t finish the sentence as Eggsy had his tie wound around a hand and pulled him close to his face.

“I don’t care,” Eggsy growled. “Get him. I need him, his pup needs him,” He was baring his teeth and didn’t feel above biting the alpha at that moment.

He choked against the feral scent coming off of Eggsy, “I’ll see what I can do.” And was thankful to be able to breathe again when Eggsy let him go. Harry had hoped Merlin wasn’t too invested into it because hell if he was returning back to that room without him.

Feeling thankful when he found Merlin and yet again got his windpipe cut off, Harry sat and helped run the rest of the mission. He was grateful when Percival showed up and helped him.

*

“Eggsy,” Merlin breathed and tried not to whimper at the sight of his omega.

As soon as Eggsy saw Merlin he began to cry, “He can’t come yet.” He was so worried.

Taking two long strides Merlin was next to Eggsy and smoothed away the hair sticking to the omegas forehead with sweat, “Shh.” He murmured.

“What if something’s wrong? What if he needs to be in the NICU?” Eggsy leaned further into Merlin and his lip was trembling, “I won’t get to hold him. I won’t get to…” his voice caught.

Merlin made room for himself in the bed and pulled Eggsy close and began to scent him hoping to ease some of his anxieties. He wouldn’t deny that he was worried as well, “Our son right?” He felt Eggsy nod his head, “He’ll be strong. Everything will be okay, we have the best here.”

His anger spiked when Eggsy cried out from another contraction, “Didn’t ye get anything for the pain?” Merlin was about to get up when Eggsy clung to him.

“Too late,” He said and buried himself closer to the alpha. “Besides he’s so little yet. Don’t wanna fuck anything up.” Eggsy was beginning to feel a little better the more Merlin scented him.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered in between breaths.

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” He admitted. “Was being childish. I’m sorry, Ian. I love you. I really do,” He looked up at Merlin and rubbed his hand over the alphas cheek.

“Ye dinnae need to be sorry, love,” He kissed Eggsy on the lips tasting the salt from his tears and sweat. “I should be sorry. This is all my fault. If I had just been honest and told ye none of this would have happened. I love ye too, very much.” His scent was haywire and he was trying to control it to comfort Eggsy.

It wasn’t long before Eggsy was being checked again and they were informed he could start pushing. 2 hours later he was holding his son. Lee was born with a clean bill of health even at 34 weeks. And much to Eggsy’s relief, the baby did not need to be placed into the NICU.

“He’s so little,” Eggsy breathed.

Merlin was on the bed with his arms securely wrapped around his omega, staring down at their baby, “Aye.”

“He has dark hair,” Eggsy said running his fingers over the soft downy hair on their son’s head.

“Like his Da,” Merlin said and kissed Eggsy.

“Look what we made, Ian.”

“He is beautiful,” Merlin nuzzled Eggsy. “Ye did so well.”

Eggsy preened a little at the praise and scented his son, “Been waiting for you. A little earlier than I would have liked.”

“Always in a rush like his daddy,” Merlin said and kissed the soft cheek of their baby.

Smiling Eggsy had a thought, “Damn.”

“What?” Merlin asked worriedly.

“The shower was this weekend,” Eggsy laughed a little.

“Well, looks like it will be a welcoming party for Lee then.”

“Guess so,” Eggsy murmured and hushed his son as he started to cry softly. “Think he is hungry,” He said while positioning his gown to feed their pup. Eggsy scrunched his face up as their son latched.

“What?”

“Gotta get used to that,” Eggsy said watching Lee eat. He felt Merlin shake with his laughter.

They heard a knock on the door and Harry’s head popped in, “Care for a visit?” He had stayed away for a few hours.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said not taking his eyes off of their son.

“Congratulations,” He said putting down the flowers he had bought. “A boy then?”

“Aye, a wee lad. Lee Thomas,” Merlin said and scented Eggsy some more.

“Good strong name,” Harry said and sat in a chair.

It was silent while Eggsy finished feeding the baby. He gently positioned him to be burped terrified he’d break from the slightest movements, “He’s just so tiny. Itty bitty.” He said as he softly pat Lee on the back.

“Babies are small,” Harry said.

“Here,” Eggsy handed their boy to Merlin. He loved seeing his alpha with their baby.

“That’s a good look on you, Ian,” Harry said smiling. He looked at his phone and saw a message from Percival, “Nathan was inquiring if he could visit?”

“Aye. That is welcome,” Merlin said as he stood to move around the room adding a bounce to his step.

Eggsy didn’t want to stop watching Merlin with their pup, but sleep was trying to overcome him and his eyes were becoming heavy. He smiled when Merlin bent down and kissed him, “Sleep. We’ll be here.” The alpha promised.

“Okay,” Eggsy yawned and let the exhaustion of bringing their son into the world pull him under.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Here's another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Thank you all for the wonderful love and support you have shown this story. I am truly thankful for every kind comment, kudo, subscription, bookmark and read.   
> Hard to believe only one more chapter left!
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

They had finally released Eggsy and Lee 3 days after he was born. Staying in Merlin’s Kingsman suite until Eggsy’s flat was ready. They hadn’t anticipated Lee’s early arrival. His mum and sister were there and Eggsy watched from one end of the couch as Michelle held the baby close.

“He’s so small,” She said and made these funny faces at him.

Eggsy figured that’s what he looked like when interacting with his son. He had his sister in his lap, “Baby.” Daisy pointed.

“You wanna see?” Eggsy asked and nudged her further to their mother when she nodded her head.

“You going to make the baby shower right?” Michelle looked up at Eggsy.

“Yeah,” He yawned and leaned his head back against the couch.

“Go take a nap love,” She said laying a hand on his thigh.

He peaked at her, “Yeah but when he’s hungry he’ll need me.”

She smiled at him, “When was the last time he was fed?”

Looking at his watch, “About 10 minutes before you got here. So half an hour ago.”

“Go take a cat nap,” She urged. “It will do you some good.”

He didn’t know how to tell her that he really didn’t want to leave him. Not that he didn’t trust his mum, but he felt he needed to be close to Lee at all times.

Michelle could smell the reluctance on her son and the protective scent coming off of him. And she could remember the same feelings when Eggsy was first born, “It’s okay.” She reassured him and projected calm around them.

“Maybe just close your eyes here?” She suggested and at that Eggsy slid into a lying position on the couch.

Eggsy watched his mum for a few moments as she moved about the room to give him space to spread out. After a couple of minutes had passed his eyes had become too heavy to hold them open any longer.

The movement of him being placed on the bed woke him, “Where’s the baby?” Was the first thing out of his mouth before he looked up at Merlin.

“Yer mum still has him,” Merlin murmured and scented Eggsy.

“He’s not hungry?” He wasn’t sure how much time had passed.

Merlin climbed in and cuddled Eggsy close, “Only been asleep for five minutes love. Ye need to rest some.”

“Right,” Eggsy tried to sound sarcastic, but he was so tired. Not really getting much sleep since Lee was born and he figured they had months to look forward to this.

“I’ll get ye when he is hungry,” The alpha promised and rubbed soothing circles over Eggsy’s abdomen.

“Won’t look the same for a while,” Eggsy murmured and his scent was self-conscious. He felt Merlin slide down and lift up his shirt to expose his skin. He purred in contentment when Merlin rubbed and kissed the extra weight of his stomach.

“I dinnae care,” He reassured the omega. Merlin looked up when Eggsy handed him a bottle. Shock settled over him and he saw the ghost of a smile on Eggsy’s lips.

“I don’t want any sex yet. Not after that,” Eggsy laughed a little. “It’s cocoa butter. Heard it’s supposed to help with stretch marks.”

Taking the lotion Merlin dutifully applied some to Eggsy and heard his breathing even out as he ran his palms over the softness of Eggsy’s tummy. He didn’t stop until he heard his omega snoring lightly.

Eggsy opened his eyes to a dark room and Merlin wrapped around his body. He looked around and wondered what time it was. He gazed at the clock and it was 3 in the morning. They must have used some of the breast milk Eggsy had stored in the freezer for Lee. It wasn’t much, but Merlin insisted he did it so that he could take some of the night feedings. But Eggsy didn’t mind. He liked the closeness between him and his son while he fed him.

Shifting in his spot he heard a soft noise from the bassinet across the room. He knew their boy would be waking soon enough like he usually did around this time. Eggsy slowly slid out of the bed and peered down at his baby. With careful hands, he lifted Lee out and padded to the couch.

He flicked through some of the stations on the telly after situating Lee to eat. He had just started to get used to the sensation everytime Lee latched. Settling on a comedy show he didn’t really pay attention to it as he lazily looked down at his pup.

Rubbing his thumb over the downy hair on Lee’s head as he ate as if it was his last meal. He had made sure to use some of the nipple cream after every feeding. Eggsy had read horror stories of chapped and cracking nipples. Some even so bad they bled. The thought had Eggsy shuddering.

When Lee let go with a sound pop Eggsy had positioned him to be burped. It wasn’t before long that his son was snoring softly on his shoulder. He could listen to the sound and easily fall asleep. But the fear his son would roll off made Eggsy get up and put him back to bed. He stood a moment and smiled at how Merlin was sprawled out on the bed.

Making a trip to the loo he was quickly back in the bed and in Merlin’s strong arms. Before he fell asleep he wondered if Merlin even realized that he pulled him close even in sleep.

*

Eggsy was sitting in a room full of Kingsman agents. Among them, his mother and sister were there. He had to admit the decor was cute. It was all soft blues and whites. His mother and Roxy had decided on a rubber ducky theme for the shower and it was adorable. The cake was even in the shape of a duck.

Everyone wanted to have a turn to see the new baby and ask Eggsy how he was doing. Not that he hadn’t seen most of the men in the room within the last week, but even still. He had a hold of Lee who, much to his surprise, slept through it all. Though he shouldn’t be as his son was up most of the early morning after his 3 am feeding.

Merlin was seated right next to him with a secure arm around his shoulders.

He could smell the love and adoration coming off of the alpha. Eggsy knew that Merlin hadn’t really taken his eyes off of their sleeping son.

“Can I hold him?” It was Percival who asked and Eggsy didn’t even try to hide his shock, “I think you’re forgetting Roxy is my niece. So I know a thing or two about babies.” He reassured Eggsy and gingerly took Lee with ease.

“You’re just a silent scary mother fucker,” Eggsy blurted out. “Bit surprised,” He admitted and never took his eyes off of Lee.

“Ian looks scarier than I do,” Percival swayed.

“Yeah. But he’s the type of bloke that looks all mean and tough. They are usually the ones who are the biggest softies,” Eggsy said and giggled when Merlin pinched his side. He turned and gave him a kiss. He accepted his pup back and scented him.

“Alright time for gifts,” Roxy announced and began to hand them off to Merlin who had the free hands.

They had received wonderful things for Lee. Eggsy wasn’t surprised when R&D gifted them a crib that had sensors built into it. They could monitor the baby’s heart rate, oxygen, movements, sounds, and it had video and audio recording. It was also synced to their Kingsman tech and Merlin’s new clipboard. He was excited about the number of onesies and clothing they had got for Lee. He had planned to do more shopping before the baby had decided he didn’t want to wait any longer.

Once they finished opening the gifts everyone was handed cake when Harry came up front, “Hold it!” He announced. “I have something,” He dashed away and just as quickly as he was gone he returned with a black lab puppy with a blue bow attached.

“You bought our four-day-old son a puppy?” Eggsy screeched and the pitch of his voice scared Lee who began to cry. Everyone in the room said ‘aw’ in usion.

Merlin took Lee and scented him. The pup was soothed immediately and fell back to sleep. He refused to look at his omega who was just a little frantic, “Please tell me you didn’t know about this?” Eggsy narrowed his eyes on Merlin.

“I’m holding our son. Ye can’t do anything to me,” Merlin turned a little so Lee was close to Eggsy.

“Do not use him as a shield,” Eggsy was trying to be mad and failing miserably because Harry had placed the puppy in his arms and it was licking Eggsy.

“Every young boy needs a dog,” Harry said firmly.

“He’s just a baby,” Eggsy was giggling from the puppy licks.

Grabbing Eggsy’s hand with his free one, Merlin gave it a squeeze, “Aye I knew about it lad, but look at our wee one.” Merlin was pouring out joy. “They’ll grow close.”

And Eggsy couldn’t find it in himself to say anything with the way Merlin was looking at their son. He thought it wouldn’t be possible to love the man more and Eggsy was finding that nothing was impossible. He leaned in and gave him a sound kiss before kissing their pup on the forehead.

*

Everything was working out. Merlin had taken a few weeks off from Kingsman with Harry in his steed. He was thinking about returning to his old position as Quartermaster and training Harry to be Arthur. The table was now full down one because Eggsy was still on paternity leave. Merlin lay beside Eggsy running his hand over his jaw and down.

He continued over the soft skin of Eggsy’s abdomen. He had just started to tone it, but still carried some of the baby weight from Lee.

“I hate that,” Eggsy grumbled.

Giving him a gentle kiss, “I love it and I love ye.”

Eggsy melted at his words and hugged Merlin close, “I love you too Ian.” He felt the knot of Merlin against his thigh, “Think we have enough time? He hasn’t been waking as often.”

Hovering over Eggsy as he peppered kisses on Eggsy’s chest and down his waist. Making sure to give extra attention to the area’s his love was insecure about. Merlin loved every inch of his lad. He ran a finger along the barely seen stretch marks and gave them each a kiss.

“They’re almost gone,” Eggsy mused tipping his hips up.

“I dinnae care Eggsy. They are just marks on the skin. No different from the scars ye get on missions,” He kissed them again. “These show the world how strong ye are. Ye carried our son. I’ll forever worship ye for that.”

“Why do you have to be so perfect?” Eggsy whispered nearing tears. His hormones were still all over the place from having the baby.

He placed his lips softly to Eggsy’s, “Ye my love are perfect. So very perfect.”

Wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck Eggsy kissed along his jaw and down his neck. There was a noise coming from the baby monitor. A soft cry could be heard. Groaning against Merlin’s skin, “No.” Eggsy whined in defeat.

Shaking with laughter as Eggsy slid away from under him and left the room after donning pajama pants to get their boy. He got under the covers as Eggsy appeared back in the room with Lee in his arms.

“Someone is hungry,” Eggsy murmured getting back into bed and settling against Merlin’s chest as he situated Lee to eat.

“He has quite the appetite,” Merlin brought his arms around his omega and rubbed the dark hair on their son’s head.

Gazing down at Lee’s half-opened hazel eyes Eggsy leaned further into Merlin, “You ever want more?”

Kissing the top of Eggsy’s head, “I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.” Nuzzling his scent gland, “Why. Ye want to try for another?”

“Oh god no. He’s only 3 months old. Was just thinking. Maybe when he’s a little older you know? Something we could talk about,” His scent becoming hopeful and he felt the smile of his alpha against the nape of his neck.

They sat quietly as their son finished feeding. Positioning him over his shoulder Eggsy gave Lee a few pats to his back before he burped. His little hands opened and closed over Eggsy’s skin. Rubbing a soothing hand over the soft material of Lee’s jammies Eggsy closed his eyes and hummed. He felt Merlin rocking them side to side and was starting to drift himself.

Before falling completely asleep, “Should put him in his crib.” Eggsy whispered but hadn’t moved. His son was so soft and warm in his arms.

“We have the bassinet in here. Could put him in that,” Merlin offered and tried to move but stopped when Eggsy whined.

“Comfy.”

“Love it isn’t good to get Lee used to sleeping with us.”

“I know,” Eggsy said defeated and scooted off the bed. Deciding to place him in the bassinet instead of his crib. Eggsy wanted him to be close.

He tucked the blanket around Lee, “I love you my sweet.” Eggsy said giving the soft skin of his son’s cheek a kiss.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Eggsy when he entered back into the bed. He scented Eggsy and sighed, “Next heat?” He asked.

“Yes,” Eggsy was itching to have Merlin’s claim on him. “As soon as I go into one. I want to be yours.”

“Ye are already mine as I am yers,” Merlin reassured him and gave him a few more kisses before they fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here. The last chapter. Thank you all for every comment, kudo, bookmark, subscription and read. I am so glad you all enjoyed this story along with me. It's been a hell of a journey to get them here. I hope you all enjoy the ending. 
> 
> We take a skip through some time. 
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

The day had finally come for Eggsy to go back to work. He couldn’t wait to return, but at the same time wished he didn’t have to be away from his son.

Eggsy held Lee close before handing him off to the Nanny that Merlin had made sure to hire. Luckily she would be at the estate and Eggsy was assured he could stop in to see him anytime he wanted. He had ended up taking an extra month off to get his body together and spend more time with his pup.

“He’ll miss me,” Eggsy whimpered a little when Merlin leads them away.

“We will pick him up at 5 o’clock, love.” He scented him and gave Eggsy a kiss. And Merlin knew it would be Eggsy who’d miss their son. They had gotten Lee used to Martha’s scent and had some play dates to ensure their pup was okay with her.

Merlin had run a thorough background check. Also, had her go through some basic defensive training. Hand in hand and weapons training. He wasn’t taking a risk. He was still in the middle of training Harry to be Arthur.

“I’ll miss you too,” Eggsy said and lifted up on his toes to kiss him.

He kissed him back, cupping his omega’s cheek, “I’ll see ye soon.”

“Okay,” Eggsy turned to walk to his office. He had some work to do for a new mission he’d be going on in a few weeks. He missed work terribly, but he’d miss his boys.

*

It was after his first mission when he felt the fever of heat creeping up on him. He wasn’t so crazed that he couldn’t tell his alpha what was going on. Eggsy made sure to debrief with Mordred before heading to Arthur’s office.

“Babe,” He said and smiled at the sight before him. His alpha was standing in front of his desk with Lee strapped to his chest. He appeared to be in a deep conversation while holding a plush giraffe out in front of their son who was trying to grab it.

Eggsy walked all the way in and unfastened Lee, “You need to stop growing.” He said holding his 8 and a half-month-old son. His pup only babbled baby talk in response and tried to grab Eggsy’s glasses. He inhaled the rich scent of his son’s hair and scented him.

“Missed ye,” Merlin said coming around the desk and pressed himself close. Making a cage around Lee and bent forward to kiss Eggsy.

Lee thought of it as a game and grabbed his Da’s nose, “Ye want a kiss too?” He asked amused and kissed Lee to the point he was giggling uncontrollably.

“God missed that sound,” Eggsy said snuggling his boy close. “Think I’m going into a heat,” He told Merlin when a light cramp came through.

“Already?” Merlin was a little shocked.

“Yeah,” He scented Lee some more enjoying the dark chocolate scent mixed with vanilla.

“We can have Harry and Percival watch him,” Merlin said already making a call to one or the other via his glasses. He had a quick chat with Harry while Eggsy wandered over to the corner of his office that had toys for Lee.

He sat with Lee in his lap and played with him for a while, “Did you miss daddy too?” Eggsy asked his son who smiled up at him. His heart tugged at the dimpled grin their son had.

“They would be more than happy to take Lee,” Merlin informed Eggsy lowering himself.

“It’s not so bad right this minute,” Eggsy said and Merlin could smell the longing coming off of his omega. “Just want to spend a bit of time with him, yeah?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “He missed ye too.”

*

Dropping Lee off at Harry’s Merlin and Eggsy decided to go home and have a bath first. Eggsy had his back to Merlin’s chest and was purring with contentment as his alpha worked over his shoulders.

“How was it?” Merlin asked.

“Like riding a bike, to be honest,” Eggsy sighed. “I can’t wait until you’re back in my ear. Missed that.”

“Soon,” Merlin promised. He had finally gotten Harry comfortable in the role and he would be going back to his old job. Mordred would remain his second and take on more missions. He could smell Eggsy’s scent rising with his heat.

“Let’s go to bed,” Eggsy said and it was a plea.

They didn’t bother drying off just curled in with each other. Merlin’s nose planted firmly against Eggsy’s scent gland. He felt the lad wriggle beneath him.

“Can you just put your fingers in me for a bit?” He turned and backed himself up. Sighing when Merlin slid two into him. He felt his slick seep around the more his alpha worked him over. Eggsy added a rock to his hips, rotating them as Merlin pumped in and out of him slowly opening him up. A soft moan escaped his lips and he felt Merlin graze his teeth over his neck.

“What do ye need?” Merlin asked.

“You,” He breathed and closed his eyes when Merlin slowly entered him and sat there. Eggsy felt it was too long and moved.

“Impatient,” Merlin growled and nipped Eggsy’s shoulder.

“More.”

He flipped Eggsy on his front to get a better angle. Merlin never pulled out as he situated Eggsy’s arse up. He held onto his hips and ran his hands up and down his omega’s sides. Merlin started to thrust in and out causing Eggsy to make incoherent noises into the mattress.

Grabbing his own dick Eggsy pulled at it in rhythm with Merlin. His breath was hard and fast, “Want you.” He said.

“I am yers,” Merlin assured him.

Eggsy was a little frustrated that he didn’t understand what he meant, “No.” He shook his head, “Bite me. Want to be yours, Ian.”

He grazed his palms up Eggsy’s back and never broke his movement’s as he bent forward placing a few soft kisses to his scent gland. Merlin waited until he felt the shudder of Eggsy’s orgasm ripple beneath him. His own was short to follow a slow thrumming through him and he sunk his teeth into Eggsy. Claiming the omega as his. He tasted the bite of iron as he licked it clean.

Breaking out into a euphoric smile Eggsy snuggled close to Merlin when he collapsed next to him, “My alpha.” He murmured and kissed the underside of Merlin’s jaw.

“I was always yers my omega,” He reassured Eggsy and kissed the mark a few more times.

*

The years had passed quickly with caring for Lee, their dogs and juggling Kingsman. They had just started to try for another pup. It had been the first heat they had tried and Eggsy wasn’t expecting anything grand the first time. Going about the everyday life he was missing the signs of it all.

Eggsy was on a mission in Shanghai when he first began to notice the major signals. His stomach was off and he was missing his mate more so than usual. He chalked it up as a bug. Until he was home for a week and couldn’t keep anything down. And he was finding it harder than usual to keep up with his 3-year-old. He was constantly exhausted.

It usually wasn’t hard to run around with Lee in their yard, but all he wanted to do was nap the last few days. Lee wasn’t having anything of it.

“Daddy,” Lee climbed on Eggsy.

“Hm?” He asked attempting to pull Lee in for a cuddle, but his little boy was trying to yank him off of the couch.

“Let’s go outside! Wanna play,” Lee huffed a little when Eggsy didn’t move much.

“Okay,” He gave up and looked at the big hazel eyes staring at him. Eggsy smiled and ran a hand through his son’s dark hair.

JB was wagging his tail happily at the prospect of going out and Lance was dutifully seated next to Lee. The dog never left their boys side.

Letting it go by for another week before the sickness was too much to bare, Eggsy ran to the drug store and bought a test when he was alone. He stared down at the positive pregnancy test. He was a little shocked, to say the least, Eggsy wasn’t expecting to be successful the first time they had unprotected heat sex.

He wanted to think of a creative way to tell his mate. He made a quick trip to R&D one day while he was at HQ and thought his idea was quite clever. Eggsy made sure to make a trip down to medical and Hanover swore to secrecy as he wanted to tell Merlin himself. Smiling to himself Eggsy sent an email off to his alpha.

*

Just finishing up a mission with Lamorak Merlin decided to play a game of Minecraft while he waited for the debrief. He knew Eggsy would be down within the next hour or so with Lee so they could go home.

Merlin was deep into the game when he heard his work email go off. Logging off he opened it and saw a new message from Eggsy. He smiled to himself when it was something that needed to be decoded. His scent was a little smug, Merlin knew he could crack this easily. Flexing his fingers they began to fly over the keyboard.

He was surprised it took him an hour to do it. But nonetheless, he broke it and opened the file. In there was a video and he stopped breathing when he saw what it was. On the screen, an ultrasound of their child played.

“Hi babe,” Eggsy said from the doorway.

Spinning in his chair, “Ye are pregnant?” Merlin breathed. He noticed that Eggsy did not have their son with him.

Eggsy made it to his mate in a few strides and settled himself on Merlin’s lap, “I’m 7 weeks.”

“We’re gonna have another bairn?” He laughed and kissed Eggsy hard. Not helping himself he dropped his face and scented his omega’s stomach. Giving a few light kisses to the still flat skin.

“Another itty-bitty,” Eggsy said and sighed as his alpha scented him. “You happy?” It was a silly question as he could smell the joy radiating off of his mate.

Gazing up at his omega Merlin ran his hands through Eggsy’s hair, “Aye, I am. Very happy.”

Giving him his biggest smile Eggsy leaned in and gave Merlin a few soft kisses. Their family would be growing and Eggsy couldn’t be happier.

They ended up telling Lee the next day and he was over the moon to become a big brother. Their little boy had hoped to have a baby brother.

 

At exactly 40 weeks Eggsy gave birth to their daughter, Iris Anne. She entered the world loudly and with a light dusting of hair close to the shade of Eggsy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! Hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Come and play with me on tumblr: @eggsyobessed  
> I love to meet new people and always up for prompts, requests and chatting about anything <3.


End file.
